Transformers: New Generations - Battle for the All Spark
by Master DA
Summary: A war has raged for over centuries on a once peaceful planet called Cybertron. A war between the Autobots that fight for freedom and the Decepticons that want to conquer and destroy over the all spark that can save their home but crash land on a new planet called Earth. The Autobots must protect Earth to save the human race. But there are more secrets on Earth than meets the eye.
1. Notes (READ FIRST!)

Note:

I may be dubbing some or most of the lines from the four movies, games and comics (even the cheesy lines)

I will be using some of things from the stories like the all spark cube, the matrix of leadership and the space bridge (Pillars) but in my own way

I will use non-existing movie characters from toy lines and comics

Also, when you see Arcee in the story I will use her 2007 version because it looks better like in the comics also her sisters will look the same just with different heads

All rights go to Hasbro, Paramount studios, Dream work Studios &amp; Activison (from the games)

I will use characters from upcoming Transformers Age of Extinction movie like Hound, Drift, and Dinobots etc.

I will only use movie based Transformers

Updates will be made soon as soon as AOE releases

When Wheeljack (Que) appears in the series just imagine wheeljack from the comics also like the new Lost Age Toy and not Albert Einstein

And there's going to be a little of romance (nothing sexual or anything like that)

And yes Bumblebee can talk

But remember I can't promise anyone on who survives and dies but remember this "War does not choose who survives. Only nature."

And yes Sam. Why? Because I'm use to the name and he'll be less whining.

And Sentinel Prime will not betray the Autobots

I will try to get all of the movie adaptations as I can (If it doesn't exist in the movies and/or comics I can't use it or them)

And vehicles that are mentioned in this story all rights belong to the car companies (General Motors, Peterbilt, Ferrari, Mercedes-Benz, Audi, Ford/Saleen, etc.)

And any music mentioned in the story all copyrights belong to the owners

**(IMPORTANT)**

I may change the dialogue around so be prepared for that

Most of the scenes are reenactments (**May contain spoilers if you have not watched the movies, play the games and/or read the comics** yet.)


	2. Prologue

All rights go to Hasbro, Paramount Studios and Dream Work Studios

"Our world, our once proud race, we were once a peaceful race of intelligent, mechanical beings. But it was torn apart by war two factions rose and in thought which gave us life, the all spark. We the Autobots who are sworn to protect it and those who desire its power for evil, the Decepticons. Between the Autobots that fought for freedom and the Decepticons who dreamt of tyranny, over matched and outnumber our defeat was all but certain. In the wars final days one autobot ship escape the battle it was carrying a special cargo which could have saved our home. Our final hope that would have save Cybertron has vanished."

-Optimus Prime

TRANSFORMERS: NEW GENERATIONS

Our battle begins…


	3. Escape from Cybertron Part I

(Opening) Optimus Prime: Cybertron. It was once a peaceful planet. It was the golden age of its time with the All Spark cube that sustained life on our home. Until Megatron dreamed to use the All Spark to conquer Cybertron and the Universe with it. Lead to civil wars but in time it has lead us to a world war. We are the last stand to defend the All Spark from the Decepticons. We are the last defenders. We are Cybertron's last hope.

Cybertron, Iacon City

The Autobot Ark launch site…

5 minutes before launch…

The Autobots are loading the supplies and the All Spark Cube on to the ark.

"We must get a move on, Autobots! We don't know how long unit four can hold out on Sector three."

Optimus Prime drives through the highway of Iacon. He transforms and looks down at the war scene on Autobot City with high explosions in the background, sky and the ground. Optimus calls in Ironhide.

(Over on radio com) "Ironhide what's your progress on the All Spark Cargo? How much time left do you have left?"

"Not much time left but we need more time to load the supplies if we're going to make through space."

"I understand. All Autobots hold your post until launch time!"

"Yes, sir!"

The Autobot soldiers continue to give coverfire.

"Ratchet causality report?"

"Less injured, more off lines than usual but I'm doing the best I can for the soldiers but not enough to sustain them."

"Do what you can Ratchet. We need all the help we can get."

A autobot soldier walks up to Optimus Prime.

"I'm sorry Optimus but we did all we could. We couldn't... stop them. There was too much cons."

"You have fought long enough soldier. Now get to the Shuttle for safety."

"Yes, sir."

(Radio com)"Optimus we have finished loading the shuttle, fuel is at a hundred percent and the All Spark is secured and tight. We are ready to go when you are ready."

"Good work Ironhide. (On speaker) All autobots report to the Ark immediately for launch. Be ready for launch."

The autobots made a run for the shuttle before it was too late and while them holding off the decepticons. Jazz and Cliffjumper was standing near by the door and were encouraging the autobots to hurry into the Ark.

Bumblebee sees the Ark. "Wow. I'm definitely flying that thing."

He sees Optimus Prime. "Optimus I need to talk to you."

"What is it?"

Optimus prime and Bumblebee walk together to the bridge. Bumblebee takes a pilot seat.

"Optimus we can't just abandon Cybertron like this! If we leave the decepticons will just take it from us!"

"We have no choice Bumblebee. The war was lost; our only chance now is what lies beyond in space is our best hope of the survival our race. Longarm report."

"Everyone is on board sir. Systems are all green and were ready to go."

"Good, launch the shuttle!"

The hover engines are activating and started lift from the ground as it moves to take off. But Longarm notices a female autobot running to the ark.

"Optimus take a look at this."

"What is it Longarm?"

"It looks like a Fembot is running to the Ark."

"It's Arcee. I got to help her!"

Bumblebee jumps out of his seat to go help Arcee.

"Hey, where are you going?! Get back to your post Bumblebee!"

Bumblebee runs to the hanger door and opens it. He sees Arcee running towards to him damaged.

"Come on, I got you."

"Thanks."

As they get into the ship Bumblebee brings Arcee to medic bay where Ratchet is.

"I'll check on you soon but I got a ship to fly."

Bumblebee runs back to the Bridge and takes the pilot seat and takes control. The ark takes flight and as it tries to escape the battle and avoiding orbital cannons. They reach to the outskirts of Cybertron passing Moon Base one and two. Autobots are gripping on to their seats to brace themselves.

(Straining) "Hang on were almost out just need to get a little further before we can warp speed! All right were out engaging warp drive now!"

The Autobot Ark warp drives into deep space. Starscream and Megatron look at the Ark as it escapes as they see it in the sky.

"They're getting away lord Megatron. Shall I go after them?"

"No, they won't get far. I will track them. Launch the Nemesis I will scout ahead."

"As you wish Megatron. Oh, and I wish you luck my lord."

"I do not believe in luck."

Megatron gives a running head start as he jumps into the air and transforms and takes flight into space as he follows the arks tracks.

(As Starscream watches Megatron take flight) Neither do I.

The chase is on…

To be continued…


	4. Escape from Cybertron Part II

Meanwhile, at the Ark…

As the Ark enters the Earth's solar system; getting closer to Earth.

(Optimus approaches Longarm) how long till we reach to our destination?

We should be there in a meta-cycle; estimating the planets time in 13 months.

Bumblebee leaves the pilot seat and goes check on the Arcee in the medic room.

(Bumblebee enters the room.) "Hey, Arcee how are you holding up?"

"Hey, Bee I'm doing fine really. I thought I would never make it."

"Yeah, but I'm glad you're still in one piece."

"Yeah, I know." Bumblebee's hand moves closer to Arcee's hand, trying to have a connection with her until the alarm interrupted them and started to blare with an announcement from Optimus.

(Alarm blaring) All autobots, report to your stations immediately! All autobots on deck!

"Sorry, got to go."

(In Bumblebee's thought) I just wish I could tell her but… (Sigh) I can't.

Bumblebee runs back to crew cabin and into his pilot seat and checks the scanners. Jazz spots the incoming target.

"Yo, Prime I'm picking up something on the scanners and its coming in hot!"

Longarm looks at his scanner. "It's coming in 20 meters, no 15, 10, 5… wait a sec it's gone!"

"What do you mean?!"

"It just disappeared off the radar!"

It was a moment of silence around the ship as they hear clanging sounds footsteps on the top of their ship until they heard pounding against the door.

(Banging on door loudly) The door breaks apart as Megatron jumps through the door with his cannon firing. The autobots fire back at him, Megatron takes each shot at the soldiers then runs towards and starts throwing the autobots like ragdolls. Bumblebee tries to take on Megatron head on but he gets picked up and thrown at the flight controls damaging it and runs off to find the all spark as the autobots continue to fire. Optimus chases after Megatron and Bumblebee follows.

Megatron enters the cargo bay and finds the all spark cube.

"Megatron! We have unfinished business!"

"Too bad brother, I have a destiny that awaits me."

"I don't think so!"

Optimus jumps on Megatron and started to beat him down, and then Megatron kicked him off into the wall. Optimus and Megatron run towards each other and punched each other at the same time until the ship started to fall apart from the inside and they are struggling to stand. Optimus checks on the autobots.

"Ironhide, what is happening?!"

"The controls have gone to scrap; I don't know how long the ship can hold!"

(In Optimus's thought) "I must help them!"

Megatron blocks Optimus path. "It's not over until I say it's over!" Bumblebee finally catches up with Optimus and see's Megatron defeating him. Megatron pulls out his fusion cannon and pointing it at Optimus.

"This ought a finish the job!"

"Even if you destroy me, others will rise against your tyranny."

"Then I'll have to destroy you all!"

Bumblebee jumps in the way and takes the shot for Optimus.

"Bumblebee!"

"What a waste of Energon!"

"After eons of conflict, I finally see the truth of your words, Megatron."

"And what that might be Optimus?"

"This Universe, no matter how vast, will never be big enough for you and me to coexist!"

Optimus uppercuts Megatron into the Cargo door button opening the door. Their battle continues; Optimus starts to beat Megatron from left to right pushing closer into space. Optimus and Megatron get sucked out into but at the right time Optimus grabs a handle and Megatron grabs his foot. Optimus try's to kick Megatron off the ship.

"No, I will not be denied!"

(As kicking Megatron) "Get… off… my… ship!"

(Screaming) As Optimus watches Megatron fall into Earth's orbit he pulls himself in back into the ship. As he watches the ship being ripped apart and looked at the all spark had to decide what to do.

"There's only one thing left to do."

Optimus grabs the all spark and puts in a capsule to save the all spark.

Optimus looks at the all spark.

"We will return for you, someday."

Optimus loads the capsule into a launcher and aimed it to Earth. He shot the capsule into space and watches it going to Earth then he returns to the Autobots. As Megatron was about to crash land he sees the all spark faliing into Earth and tracked the cube. He crashes into the Arctic.

"Yes, I finally have the cube in my sight!"

(Ice cracks) "Huh?" (Ice breaks) (As Megatron sinks) "What? No! I had the cube in my grasp! Not while I'm so close! (As screaming and sinking) NO!" Megatron falls into stasis mode as he freeze's and sinks into the Arctic.

Optimus returns to the pilot deck to check on the autobots. Ironhide approaches Optimus.

"Optimus, what happen up there?"

"I had to do something noble to save the all spark. I hope chose the right thing to do."

"I'm sure you did."

(Optimus approaches Cliffjumper) "Cliffjumper, report?"

"Well, pretty much the controls are scraped and we can't control it anymore. What should we do now?"

Optimus thought of a plan that would hopefully save the autobots without death. Optimus runs for the main controls to steer the ship. Optimus aims at the Earth's moon and steers to it. Longarm was curious.

"Optimus, what are you doing?"

(Alarm blares) "Autobots, brace yourself!"

All of the autobots hold to the edge of their seats holding on to their dear sparks until they crashed land on the moon badly damaging the ark as it skids on the surface. Every autobot was thrown to all sides of the ship and putting them into stasis mode except Optimus.

Optimus gets up to take one last look at Earth and reaches out his hand to the planet with his final words.

(Groans) "Autobots, we made it."

Optimus shuts down into stasis along with the rest of his team. As autobots are in their stasis modes another ship approaches to Earth. Starscream watches the monitors as he see's Earth.

(Translated Cybertronian language) "Starscream, We have arrived."

"Excellent, begin infiltration on Earth."

"Yes, Starscream."

The battle continues…


	5. Uninvited Guests

Meanwhile on Starscreams Nemesis…

(Starscream telling the pilot) "Land on Mars, we can't let the autobots know were here."

"Yes, sir."

Brawl walks off the Nemesis and sees a rover with a camera. He was curious about and told Starcream about it.

"Starscream, look at that!"

Starscream picks up the rover and gives them a message.

"If you want to live. I suggest that stay out of our way or perish!"

Starscream looks and sees the little rover. "Smash it! We can't let anyone know of our existence on this planet!"

Brawl approaches the rover and stepped on it as if it was an insect.

"That was just as fun as smashing an autobots head." (Laughing diabolically)

5 years later...

Barricade approaches Starscream with a stasis report.

"Starscream, Soundwave has scanned the entire planet with the species satellite and it is called Earth inhabited by these fleshing species called humans."

"That is very interesting. Barricade, organize a team and be ready to land on Earth in a nano sec."

"Yes, Starscream."

"You can call me sir!"

"I'm not calling you any scrap!"

"This is Starscream, I want everybody to meet me at the board room immediately!"

Blackout, Barricade, Bonecusher, Brawl, Wreckage and the rest approaches Starscream. Blackout questions Starscream. "What do you want, Starscream?"

"Soundwave has scanned and found a place that contains data about the all spark and Megatron's location on U.S. SOCCENT Forward Operations Base in Qatar. Blackout you will go their infiltrate the human's base and scan for any information and Bonecrusher, Wreckage, the seekers and I will follow. Barricade you will infiltrate in one of the cities called Los Angeles but they call it Mission City find me any kind of data from there. Send in the swindle drones to cover more ground in the city."

"Everybody has their mission, now decepticons to Earth!"

(Everyone chanting)"All hail Megatron!"

Barricade transformed into his protoform pod and launched himself to Los Angeles (Mission City) on Earth. Also Blackout transformed into his protoform pod and launched himself to Earth but to the Military Base.

Qatar — The Middle East. Present Day…

Blackout reaches to Earth and crash lands in Qatar he finds a shot down MH-83 Pave low helicopter and scans it. Blackout transforms and approaches the military base.

(On the way back to the base) "Oh, God, five months of this. I can't wait to get a little taste of home. A plate of mama's alligator's étouffée... Mmm."

"You've been talking about barbecued 'gators and crickets for the last two weeks. I'm never going to your mama's house, Fig. I promise."

"But Bobby, Bobby-"

"I'm never going to your mama's house."

"Bobby, 'gators are known to have the most succulent meat."

"I understand."

[Figueroa speaks in Spanish]

[Epps mimics Figueroa's Spanish words] English, please. English.

"I don't- I mean, how many times have we- we don't speak Spanish. I told you that."

"Why you got to ruin it for me, man? That's my heritage." [Figueroa Speaks in Spanish]

"Fine. Go with the Spanish. Whatever."

"Hey, you guys remember weekends? Huh? The Sox at Fenway. Cold hotdog and a flat beer."

"Perfect day."

"What about you, Captain? You got a perfect day?"

"Nah, I just can't wait to hold my baby girl for the first time."

(All Soldiers) "Awww..."

"He's adorable."

"That's too-"

"Shut up."

(Base Soldiers)[Various chatter]

"Hey, I'm ready to do this. Hey, any of y'all grow some balls; come see me on the court, man."

(Soldier) Hey, hey!

"Watch this crossover, baby. Like Jordan in his prime, pushing through the front line."

"Step aside, ladies."

(Soldier) "Oh, man."

(Soldier) "What? Oh-"

(Mahfouz calls out to Lennox) "Lennox!"

(Lennox calls out back) "Hey, how you doing?"

(Mahfouz offers) "Water?"

"Oh, thank you. Are you gonna help me with the gear?"

(Starscream over on radio com) "The Military Base should have an uplink to central commands mainframe. Hack into the systems and we will be able to download the location of the Allspark."

"Colonel Sharp, we've got an unidentified infiltrator 10 miles out."

The colonel approaches to the screen to see the helicopter.

(Sharp on Radio com) "Unidentified aircraft, you are in restricted US military airspace. Squawk ident and proceed east out of the area. Raptors one and two snap to heading 2-5-0 to intercept. Bogie is in the weeds ten miles out, not squawking. Unidentified aircraft, we will escort you to US SOCCENT airbase. If you do not comply, we will use deadly force."

(F-22 Raptor pilot) "Copy the bogie. Tail forty-five hundred X-ray."

"Sir, says here 4500 X was shot down three months ago. Afghanistan."

"That's got to be a mistake. Check again, and then recheck."

"I did, sir. A friend of mine was on that chopper."

"Unidentified aircraft, we will escort you to US SOCCENT airbase."

"Radar, where's the inbound?"

(Radio officer) "Bogie's five miles out, sir."

(Lennox asks) "My wife on?"

(Soldier) "Yes, Captain."

"Ahahaha! My ladies!"

(Sarah) Look.

(Lennox's Daughter) [Baby noises]

"Oh, my goodness. Look at her. She's getting so big. Look at those cheeks. I just wanna chew on them. Baby, we made a good-looking kid. I know that people say that all the time, but... Wow, we made one good-looking kid. Nice work."

"She has your laugh."

"She laughed?"

(Lennox's Daughter) [Baby noises]

"Her first one, yeah."

(Lennox is curious) "You l- you sure she didn't just fart?"

"No, she's a lady."

(Lennox's Daughter) [Starts crying]

"She doesn't know you yet, but she will."

(Colonel Sharp wonders) "Forty-five hundred X. Something's not right."

(Soldiers) [Various chatter]

(Officer) "Bogie's on the deck."

(Radar officer) "Whoa. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Radar's jammed. It's coming from the chopper."

(Sarah worries) "Will?"

"Sarah? Hey, Sarah, if you can hear me, I love you and I'll be home soon. Damn. [Sighs]"

(Soldier yells out) "To the right. Go to the right."

(Soldier) "Check fire. Get the wheels."

(Sharp) "MH-53 pilot, power down now. Have your crew step out or we will kill you."

Little did they know the pilot was just a hologram to disguise himself from the humans.

(Soldier) "Hold your fire! Stand by to engage!"

Blackout transforms preparing himself to attack to the base and steal the information. As soldiers started to open fire on him.

(Sharp shocked) "My god."

Blackout starts to fight back against the human soldiers shooting missiles and machine guns at them.

[Lennox grunting]

(Epps warning everyone) "They bombed the antenna farm! We're under attack!"

As Blackout makes his way to the mainframe he destroys everything in his path as the soldiers try to retreat.

"Fool, they're getting away! Deploy Scorponok to hunt them down while you search for more data!"

[Blackout deploying Scorponok] "Hunt and destroy."

[Blackout electronic rumbling and screeching] Blackout reaches the mainframe and starts to consume the information from the computer. Pictures and files start to flash on the computer screen.

(Sharp) "Go! Move! Move!"

"It's going after the files! Cut the hard lines!"

(Officer) "I need a key! It's locked!"

"Move! Move! Uh!"

Lennox grabs Mahfouz to hopefully get out quickly before the seal their fate. As the soldiers try to escape Blackout starts causing more destruction than average.

[Blackout speaks in Cybertronian]

[Soldiers shouting]

"Here, hide in here!"

(Figueroa) "Oh, my God. Okay."

(Epps falls over) No!

[Blackout speaks in Cybertronian]

(As Epps looks through scope) Oh! Oh-

[Blackout speaks in Cybertronian] Blackout steps over Epps, scanning him to see what he had and took a cannon out of his chest.

"What the f-"

[Blackout electronic growl/Cybertronian] Figueroa holds off Blackout while they escape.

(Lennox grabs Epps) "Epps, let's go!"

[Blackout makes electronic rumbling]

Blackout deploys Scoropnok to continue hunting

"Hunt and destroy!"

[Scorponok screeching as it goes underground]

Blackout makes one last blast wave attack before leaving completely destroyed everything around him.

[Soldiers dying screaming]

Blackout sends the data to starscream. Before Blackout leaves Starscream contacts him.

"Blackout, there was no concrete evidence of the data you retrieved. Barricade has a lead on a human in possession of an alien artifact whose origin correlates with the date you've acquired."

"A human has it? Then the AllSpark is good as ours."

Blackout leaves, launching an EMP blast that deactivates the base.

The search begins…


	6. Human Interactions Part I

Mission City…

During the invasion of the military base…

Barricade crash lands on Earth in the middle of the city, he looks for a vehicle and finds a 2007 Saleen Mustang Police car and scans the vehicle. Meanwhile Frenzy is one the Air Force One searching for the data on the All Spark and Megatron.

Pentagon — National Military Command Center…

[Analysts chattering]

"Hey, guys, I think the other team figured it out. Iran."

"Come on, man. This is way too smart for Iranian scientists, eh? Think about it."

"What do you think, kid? Chinese?"

"No way. This is nothing like what the Chinese are using."

Air Force One…

(Officer talking through radio) "This is Air Force One. Level of flight, level three-three-zero."

(Keller announcing) "We will hunt down this enemy. And when we do, we'll know just what to do with them."

[Indistinct chatter]

(Passenger) "Thank you."

(Steward) "You're welcome."

[Frenzy makes electronic clicks]

(Announcer) "Apparently, there are very few survivors..."

(Tracy) "Yes, Mr. President?"

(President of USA) "Yeah, can you wrangle me up some Ding Dongs, darling?"

[Frenzy speaks in Cybertronian]

[Passenger snores]

[Female Attendants laughing]

[Frenzy speaks in Cybertronian]

"I joined the Air Force to bring the man Ding Dongs. I'll be in storage."

Tracy drops her snack cake "Oh. Shoot."

[Frenzy electronic whisper as he hides]

"Oh, gross."

[Frenzy speaks in Cybertronian]

As the steward walked away Frenzy came out of his hiding place and started to hack the network systems.

[Woman laughs]

"What? Nnn. Hyah!"

Maggie worries "Do you hear that? Are you getting this? I think they're hacking the network again."

(Male analyst) "Uh-oh."

[Frenzy speaks in Cybertronian]

Maggie is shocked "Oh, my God. This is a direct match to the signal in Qatar. Are you running a diagnostic?"

Male analyst questions "Should I be?"

"Yes, you should."

"So I am."

[Frenzy speaks in Cybertronian]

"Someone! They're hacking into Air Force One! We need a senior analyst. I think they're planting a virus."

(Spectacled officer) "A virus?"

"It's streaming right now. They are planting a virus and stealing a whole lot of data from your system at the same time."

Pentagon officer alerts "Code Red. We have a breach. Air Force One, someone onboard has breached the military network."

(Agent) "I'm in the cargo hold. Clear. Clear."

[Frenzy speaks in Cybertronian]

"You got to cut the hard lines."

(Spectacled officer) "What?"

"Whatever they want, they are getting it."

Pentagon officer asks "Sir? Permission to take down the Defense Network."

Spectacled officer orders "Cut all server hard lines now."

[Pentagon officer] "Cut all server hard lines now."

As they cut the connection Frenzy was furious because he didn't finish.

[Frenzy speaks in Cybertronian] "Eh. Witwicky. Phoey!"

(Agent over com) "Someone's tampered with the POTUS mainframe. What the hell-"

Agents were shooting at Frenzy as it dodged every shot. [Frenzy yells]

Frenzy shoots the agents with blades (Agents) Uh- Ah-

[Air force officer] "Shots fired in the underdeck. Repeat, shots fired. Crew, prepare for emergency descent."

[Frenzy speaks in Cybertronian] Frenzy hides from the agents

(Keller orders) "I want our President in that bunker. And I don't want to discuss a damn thing other till that becomes reality. That's our first priority, that's our only priority right now."

(Officer) "Air Force one is on the ground."

As Frenzy sneaks out of the Plane he tries to sneak away from the guards. Barricade meets with Frenzy.

[Frenzy growls, then makes electronic sounds] "Oh, ****.Stupid insects try to shoot me… Found a clue to the All Spark. Witwicky man - he has seen our language. Witwicky Witwicky search [speaks in Cybertronian] we must find LadiesMan217. Go, go, go."

Barricade contacts Starscream "Lord Starscream, come in. Frenzy has discovered that a human named Sam is in possession of the artifact, a pair of ocular lenses that will lead us to Megatron."

[Starscream talks through communicator] "Interesting."

Meanwhile elsewhere…

Earth's Moon…

Optimus Prime reawakens from his long stasis and calls out to everyone.

(Groans) "Speak to me, anybody?!"

Bumblebee was the first to reawake then the rest of the autobots reawakes. Ratchet approaches Optimus.

"Ratchet, are there any survivor's?"

"I've checked the entire ship and there are only a few including us."

Ratchet see's pulls Ironhide out of the rumble.

(Groans) "Well, that was a fun ride. Wasn't it?"

"I wouldn't say that Ironhide."

Bumblebee goes to the medic room to check on Arcee again and see's that she is protected by a bubble shield. Bumblebee approaches Arcee.

Bumblebee shocked "But… how?"

Ratchet approaches Bumblebee. "She's alive because in case of situations patients like Arcee I must protect."

"Thanks Ratchet."

"Now that we are out of that situation we can let her out."

Ratchet deactivates the shield and Arcee starts to reawake and the first she saw was Bumblebee.

Bumblebee asks "Hey, Arcee you okay?"

Arcee jumps up and hugs Bumblebee as relief. Bumblebee blushes.

"I'll leave you two alone." Ratchet leaves the Medic room.

"Bumblebee, what happened and where are we?"

"We're on the Moon at Earth. We had crash land."

Ironhide makes an announcement. "All Autobots to the conference room for debriefing."

All of the Autobots reported to the conference room. Optimus begins his debriefing.

"My fellow Autobots, Decepticons have already arrived before us, we are already too late."

"We have reached our destination but our mission is not complete yet. The All Spark crashed landed on this planet called Earth. This planet is inhabited by species called Humans."

Ironhide annoyed "Great, something blocking our path already."

Optimus continues. "Bumblebee, you will scout ahead into Mission City in the Suburbs and search for anything related to the location of the All Spark and we will follow later on. The drones will help you along the way. And Ratchet has installed a camera into your radio we'll be able to see everything from your optics. Bumblebee transform and roll out!"

Bumblebee transforms into his protoform pod and launches himself to Earth. He crash land on Earth in the night. He transforms and scans the area.

[To Bumblebee through communicator after he arrives on Earth] "Bumblebee, this is Prime. Our connection to the AllSpark is located somewhere within a human settlement. Discover what you can and report back to me." [Decepticon drones appear in the sky]

Decepticons! Find a form. [Bumblebee scans a 1977 Chevrolet Camaro and transforms into his new alternate mode] Stop the Decepticons before they find the connection to the AllSpark. Stop them at all cost.

The Suburbs…

[Through communicator] "Bumblebee, head for the metor landing site. No other autobot should be on Earth right now which means the decepticons might have picked up your trail."

"Will do, Prime."

Bumblebee transforms and drives off to the destination to a construction site. As Bumblebee arrives he finds decepticon hardboss drones.

[To bumblebee through communicator] Decepticon Drones, they must be stopped!"

"Here we go!" Bumblebee charges at the decepticons and locks on to them and starts to shoot at them. The drone started to fight back hurting Bumblebee a little bit but comes back strong. Bumblebee picks up the last drone and throws it into the ground destroying the last drone.

Bumblebee checks for more and sees them in the sky crashing down.

(Looks up) "What the-!"

[To Bumblebee] "Incoming new wave. Destroy all decepticons!'"

More Decepticon drones have come back and in multiple waves. Bumblebee starts shooting rockets at the drones all together. Bumblebee keeps shooting at them but can't get close because the groups are stronger. Bumblebee destroys the last drone and Optimus contacts Bumblebee right after the battle.

[To Bumblebee through communicator after defeating the Decepticon drones]" The Decepticons have found a Transformer code linked to Megatron. It is currently in possession of a human named Sam Witwicky. We must reach him before the Decepticons."

[To Bumblebee through communicator to find Sam] Get to the residence of Sam Witwicky. If he has the artifact then you'll have to reach him before the Decepticons do.

"I'm going right now. [Off communicator] Geez, would it kill you to say [radio imitating Optimus] good work Bumblebee."

Bumblebee drives up to Sam's house and pulls his radio to listen inside the house.

[While listening]

(Sam's Father) "I know I know I promised you a car. We'll go to Bolivia's used cars first thing in the morning."

Sam excited "Ah awesome Dad, you won't regret it. I promise."

[To Optimus through communicator] "Did you get all of that, Optimus?"

"Yes, Bumblebee. Get there before for the decepticons do."

Two Decepticon drone arrive at Sam's House and see's the Autobot.

(Drone one) "Why isn't it moving?"

(Drone two) "It doesn't matter! We must move immediately!"

As they drove away Bumblebee chases down the drones and fights them off. "They're after the artifact! Destroy them before they get to Witwicky!

Meanwhile elsewhere…

Marshall Fundamental High School…

[Students chattering]

Mr. Hosney calls out to Sam "Okay, mister Witwicky, you're up."

"Sorry, I got a lot of stuff."

[Trent gets Mikaela's attention] "Watch this."

Sam struggling "Oh-kay. For my family genea- ah-"

Trent throws a spitball at Sam.

[Students laughing]

"Who did- who did that? People! Responsibility."

"Okay. Um."

[Students chortling]

"So, for my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great-great-grandfather, who was a famous man, Captain Archibald Witwicky. Very famous explorer. In fact, he was one of the first... to explore... the Arctic Circle, which is a big deal. In 1897, he took forty one brave sailors straight into the Arctic Shelf."

**(FLASHBACK)**

(Archibald) "Move faster, men! Move! Chop! Heave!"

Sailor shouts "The ice is freezing faster than it's melting!"

"Chop faster!"

(Sailor) Got to chop faster or we'll be stuck!

"Heave, men! Heave! No sacrifice, no victory! We'll get to the Arctic Circle, lads!"

Sam pulls out more antiques out of his backpack. "So that's the story, right? And here we have some of the basic instruments and tools used by nineteenth century seamen."

[Students laughing]

"This here is the quadrant, which you can get for eighty bucks. It's all for sale, by the way. Like the, uh, the sextant here. "

[Students laughing]

"Fifty dollars for this, which is a bargain. These are pretty cool. These are my grandfather's glasses. I haven't quite gotten them appraised yet, but they've seen many cool things."

Mr Hosney bored and annoyed "Are you going to sell me his liver? Mr. Witwicky, this isn't show and sells. It's the eleventh grade. I don't think your grandfather would be particularly proud of what you're doing."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just, you know, this is all going towards my car fund. You can tell your folks. It's on eBay. I take PayPal. Cold hard cash works, too."

[Students laughing]

"And the compass makes a- a great gift for Columbus Day."

"Sam!"

"Sorry. Um, unfortunately, my great-great-grandfather, the genius that he was, wound up going blind and crazy in a psycho ward, drawing these strange symbols and babbling on about some, uh, giant ice man that he thought he'd discovered."

[School bell rings]

Mr Hosney announces "Okay. Might be a pop quiz tomorrow. Might not. Sleep in fear tonight."

"Here, you want? Here, 50. 40? 30?"

Mr Hosney calls out "Sam?"

Sam apologizing repeatedly "Yeah. Sorry, sorry. Okay. Pretty good, right?"

"Uh... I'd say a solid B-minus."

Sam: A B-minus?

"You were hawking your great-grandfather's crap in my classroom."

"No, kids enjoy- Look, can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Can you look out the window for a second? You see my father? He's the guy in the green car."

"NH. Yeah."

"Okay, I wanna tell you about a dream. A boy's dream. And a man's promise to that boy. He looked at me in the eye. He said, "Son, I'm gonna buy you a car. But I want you to bring me two thousand dollars, and three as." Okay? I got the two thousand dollars and I got two As. Okay? Here's the dream. You're B-minus. Poof. Dream gone. Kaput. Sir, just ask yourself, what would Jesus do?"

Sam runs out to his dad excitedly "Yes! Yes, yes."

(Ron) "So?"

"A-minus. It's an A, though."

Ron was curious "Wait, wait, wait. I can't see. It's an A."

"So I'm good?"

Ron looks at Sam's report "You're good."

"I got a little surprise for you, son."

Ron was driving around a car dealership.

Sam was shocked "What kind of s-"

"Yeah, a little surprise."

Surprised "No freaking way! Dad! Oh, you got to be kidding me."

(Joking) "Yeah. I am. You're not getting a Porsche." [Laughs]

(Angry) "You think that's funny? Huh, Dad?"

"Yeah, I think it's funny."

"What's wrong with you?"

"You think I'd really get you a Porsche? For your first car?"

"I don't want to talk to you for the rest of this whole thing."

Bumblebee arrives to the car lot and parks. [Through communicator to Oprimus] "Optimus, I've arrived to the Sam. What do I do?"

"Good work, Bumblebee. Now lure Sam to you to purchase you in order for you to get close."

Shocked "Purchase me?! Can't I just tell him?

"No Bumblebee, you must remain vigilant. Understood?"

"Yes Optimus."

"Oh, come on. It's just a practical joke." [Laughs]

"It's not a funny joke."

Bolivia calls out "Manny!"

(Manny) "What?"

"Get your cousin out of that damn clown suit. He's having a heat stroke again. Scaring the white folks."

(Clown) "I'm hot. Makeup's melting. It hurts my eyes." [Says something obscured by Sam's voice]

Disappointed "Here? No, no, no, what is this? You said- you said half a car, not half a piece of crap, dad."

"When I was your age, I'd have been happy with four wheels and an engine."

"Okay, let me explain something to you. Okay? You ever see 40-Year-Old Virgin?"

(Random guy) "I'm outta here!"

"Yeah."

"Okay, that's what this is. And this is 50-year-old virgin."

"Ah, okay."

"You want me to live that life? Hmm?"

"No sacrifice-"

Sam being smart mouth "Yeah, no victory."

"No victory."

"You know, I got it. The old Witwicky motto, dad."

"Right."

Bolivia greets Ron and Sam "Gentlemen. Bobby Bolivia, like the country, except without the runs. [Laughs] How can I help you?"

"Well, my son here... is looking to buy his first car."

"You come to see me?"

"I had to."

"That practically makes us family. Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B."

Introduces himself "Sam."

"Sam, let me talk to you. Sam, your first enchilada of freedom awaits underneath one of those hoods. Let me tell you something, son. A driver don't pick the car. The car will pick the driver."

Impressed "Mm."

"It's a mystical bond between man and machine. Son, I'm a lot of things, but a liar's not one of them."

"Mm."

"Especially not in front of my mammy. That's my mammy. Hey, Mammy! [Pulls out a middle finger] Ooh, don't be like that. If I had a rock, I'd bust your head, bitch. I tell you, man, she deaf, you know? [Laughs] Well, over here, every piece of car a man might want or need."

Sam looks at the Camaro (Bumblebee) "This ain't bad. This one's got racing stripes."

"Yeah. It got racing- Yeah, what's this? What the heck is this? I don't know nothing about this car. Manny!"

"What?"

Bolivia questions "What is this? This car! Check it out!"

"I don't know, boss! I've never seen it! That's loco!"

"Don't go Ricky Ricardo on me, Manny! Find out!"

"Feels good." Sam feels something unusual to the car.

[Manny speaks in foreign tongue]

Ron asks "How much?"

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job..."

"Yeah, but the paint's faded."

"Y-y-yeah, but its custom."

"Its custom faded?"

"Well, this is your first car. I wouldn't expect you to understand. Five grand."

Ron refuses "No, I'm not paying over four. Sorry."

"Kid, come on, get out. Get out the car."

"No, no, no. You said cars pick their drivers."

"Well, sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap-ass father. Out the car. [Coughs] Now, this one here for four G's is a beaut."

Ron looks at an old Volkswagen Beetle "There's a Fiesta with racing stripes over there."

"No, I don't want a Fiesta with racing stripes."

This is a classic engine right here. I sold a car the other day-"

As they close the door the other door opens smacking into the Beetle.

"Geez. Holy cow."

Bolivia calms everyone "No, no, no. No worries."

"You all right?"

"I'll get a sledgehammer and knock this right out. Hey, hey, Manny! Get your clown cousin and get some hammers and come bang this stuff out, baby!" [Laughs]

Bumblebee plays the radio {Greater than man...}

"That one's my favorite drove all the way from Alabamy."

(Bumblebee's radio) {Go...}

(Bumblebee's thought) "I'm tired of waiting. Drastic calls for drastic measures."

Bumblebee turns up his radio to high pitch sound car alarm destroying other cars almost causing them to deaf as the cover their ears.

(Bolivia and Ron) Woah!

Bolivia scared "Hah. Ah... four thousand."

[To Bumblebee through communicator] "Good work, Bumblebee. Remember you must protect him at all cost."

You must be his Guardian Angel...

* * *

This is the longest chapter I've done because I have been working on other stories lately. Sorry for the delays but I hope you enjoyed and stay tune for the next chapter.


	7. Human Interactions Part II

The Nemesis…

Barricade reports on the progress events on Earth.

Starscream angry and questions "What? What do you mean they failed?"

Barricade replies "Apparently the drones could not handle the yellow bot."

(Growls) "Fine, then! You have all the information you need. You go retrieve the boy and those lenses immediately!"

"Yes, Lord Starscream."

"Decepticons, we will head for one of the humans military bases and accomplish this mission at all cost! Once you land remain hidden until I make the call."

Bonecrusher questions "What do we do about the humans?"

"Its obvious blast anyone or thing that gets in your way! Now, Decepticons to Earth!"

All of the Decepticons turn into their protoform pods and launched themselves to different Earths military bases. Bonecrusher is the one that lands first and scans a Buffalo Armored MRAP vehicle, Brawl crash lands and scans and transforms into a custom M1 Abrams tank. Wreckage alongside with Brawl scans a M1126 Stryker Infantry Carrier and last was Starscream and the seekers Ramjet, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Thrust and Dirge they all scanned F-22 Raptor fighter jets.

[Starscream through communicator to all decepticons] "Remember, decepticons we will remain hidden until Meagtron and the all spark is located."

Washington, D.C…

[Assembled people chatters]

Keller calls to Steve.

"Hello, Mr. Secretary."

Keller wonders "They're so young."

(Officer) "They're the top subject matter experts, sir. NSA's recruiting right out of high school these days."

(As Bearded analyst sees Keller) "Guys... that's the Secretary of Defense."

(Male analyst) I am so underdressed.

Steve introduces "Ladies and gentlemen, the Secretary of Defense."

(Keller) "Please be seated. I'm John Keller. Obviously, you're wondering why you're here, so, these are the facts. At 1900 local time yesterday, the SOCCENT Forward Operations Base in Qatar was attacked. So far as we know, there were no survivors. The objective of the attack was to hack our military network. We're not sure exactly what they're after, but we do know that they were cut off during the assault, which would lead us to assume that they're going to try it again. Now, no one's taken responsibility for the attack. And the only real lead we have, so far, is this sound."

[Recording electronic sound as projected on screen]

"That's the signal that hacked our network. NSA's working at full capacity to analyze it and intercept further communications but we need your help to find out who did this. Now, you've all shown considerable ability in the area of signals analysis. We're on a hair-trigger here, people. The President has dispatched battle groups to the Persian Gulf and Yellow Sea. This is as real as it does ever gonna get. Now I'm gonna leave you to your officer-in-charge. You'll break up into teams and you'll start your work. Good luck. To us all. "

"At this time, we can't confirm whether there were any survivors."

Sarah was shocked "Oh, my God."

"Our bases worldwide are, as of now, at DEFCON Delta, our highest readiness level."

"Oh..."

Keller: We're dealing with a very effective weapons system that we have not come across before. But our prayers are with the families of the brave men and women-

Sarah worries "Honey-"

[Lennox's Daughter crying]

Sarah to the baby "Daddy's gonna be okay."

"I've never seen a weapons system like. This. The thermal shows this weird aura around the exoskeleton like it's cloaked by some kind of invisible force field."

(Donnelly) "That's impossible. There's no such thing as invisible force fields except in, like, comic book stuff, right?"

(Figueroa) "Man, I don't know."

Lennox asks "What is that?"

"My mama, she had the gift, you know? She saw things. I got the gene, too, you know. And that thing that attacked us? I got a feeling it ain't over."

Donnelly mocking Figueroa "How about you use those magic voodoo powers and get us the hell out of here, huh?"

"When I took that picture, I think it saw me. It looked right at me."

"All right, we got to get this thing back to the Pentagon right away. They got to know what we're dealing with here."

As Scorponok spies on the human soldiers it also sees the photo.

[Scorponok making electronic hiss]

"My radio's fried. I got no communication with aerial."

"Hey, Mahfouz. You know, how far do you live from here?"

"Not far. Just up that mountain."

"Do they have a phone?"

"Yes."

"All right, let's hit it."

The next day…

Sam's home

"All right, Mojo. I got the car. Now I need the girl. I need money to take out the girl is what I need. [As he looks at ebay] Zero bids. [Exhales] Great. Broke."

"Come on, Mojo. You want your pain pills? Uh... No. Premature. Good. What's up? Nothing. You know, just driving my car. Driving my car. [Uses that breath spray thing] It's like clockwork. All right, I know you get wasted on these things, but if you piss in my bed again, you're sleeping outside. Okay? That's it for today. No more. Crackhead."

Judy tells Ron "Ron, this one is uneven."

"Yeah. Probably."

"This one is wobbly."

"Yeah. I'll take care of that real soon."

"Couldn't we have hired a professional?"

[Ron laughs sarcastically] "Ah, Sam..."

"What?"

"...I do not like footprints on my grass."

"What foot- there are no footprints?"

"That's why I built my path. So why don't you go from my grass onto my path, okay?"

"It's family grass, Dad."

"Well, when you own your own grass, you'll understand."

"This, this, I can't do it anymore."

"What?"

Sam sees his dog with jewelry "You're putting girl jewelry on a boy dog. He's got enough self-esteem issues as a Chihuahua, Mom."

"That's his bling... [Sam walks away] I want you home at eleven o'clock!"

"Yeah, all right."

[Yelling to Sam] "Eleven o'clock!"

"Please, for the love of God, drive safely." [Gasps]

"Seat belt on!"

"Wow. You are so cheap."

"Well, it's his first car. It's supposed to be like that."

The Park…

(Miles) "Dude, are you sure we're invited to this party?"

"Of course, Miles. It's a lake. Public property."

[People random chatting]

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God, dude, Mikaela's here. Just don't do anything weird, all right? I'm good, right?"

"Yeah, you're good."

"Okay."

Trent sees Sam and Miles "Hey, guys, check it out. Oh, hi. Hey, bro. That car. It's nice. Hey. So, what are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to climb this tree."

"I see that. It looks- It looks fun."

[Miles grunt]

"Yeah."

"You know, I thought I recognized you. You tried out for the football team last year, right?"

(Football team in flashback) [Grunts]

(Sam in flashback) [Groans]

(Coach in flashback) "Let's go call your mom."

"Oh, no that-. That wasn't like a... real tryout. I was researching a book I was writing."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah? What's it about? Sucking at sports?"

"Haha. No, it's about the link between brain damage and football. No, it's a- it's a good book. Your- Your friends will love it. You know, it's got mazes in it and, you know, little coloring areas, sections, pop-up pictures. It's a lot of fun."

Trent was angry "That's funny."

Mikaela stops Trent "Okay, okay. You know what? Stop."

"Hey, guys, I know of a party. Let's go, let's head."

"You got to get out of the tree right now. Get- just get out of the tree right now, please. What are you doing?"

"Did you see that dismount? All the chicks were watching."

"You're making me look like an idiot. We both looked like idiots just now."

Mikaela asks Trent "Hey, how about you let me drive?"

"Oh, no. No, no, no. This is not a toy. These twenty-twos, I don't want you grinding them. No. Why doesn't my little bunny just hop in the back seat?"

"Oh. Oh God, I can't even tell you how much I'm not your little bunny."

"O-kay. You'll call me."

(Bumblebees thought) I know that look maybe this smooth music can get him going. {Bumblebee who's gonna drive you home...}

"Hey, man, what's wrong with your radio?"

(Bumblebee) {...tonight?}

"I'm gonna drive her home tonight."

(Bumblebee's thought) "Yes, it worked I'll help him along the way."

"What? She's an evil jock concubine, man. Let her hitchhike."

[Bumblebee plays the song in the background]

"She lives 10 miles from here, okay? It's my only chance. You got to understand here, all right?"

"All right. We'll put her in the back. I'll be quiet."

"Did you say, "Put her in the back"?"

"I called shotgun."

"Miles, I'm not putting her in the back. You got to get out of my car."

"That's a party foul."

"What rules?"

"Our- bros before hos!"

"Miles, I'm begging you to get out of my car. Okay?"

"You- you can't do this to me."

"You got to get out of my car right now."

(Bumblebee) {Who's gonna come around...}

Sam drives up to Mikaela to offer her a ride home.

"Mikaela! It's Sam."

(Bumblebee) {...when you break?}

"Witwicky? I hope I didn't get you stranded or anything. You sure? So, listen, I was wondering if I could ride you home. I mean- give you a ride home in my car, to your house. There you go. [Coughs]"

Sam stammering "So... uh..."

"I can't believe that I'm here right now."

"You can duck down if you want. I mean, it won't hurt my feelings."

"Oh, no, no, no. I didn't mean- I didn't mean here with you. I just meant here, like, in this situation."

"Oh."

"This same situation that I'm always in. 'Cause, I don't know, I guess I just have a weakness for hot guys, for, for tight abs and really big arms."

Sam was curious "Big arms?"

"Well, uh, there's a couple new additions in the car. Like, I just put in that light there. And that disco ball. And so the light reflects off the disco ball."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Are you... are you new to school? This year? This your first year?"

"Oh, no. No. We've been in the same school since first grade."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"Yeah, a long time."

"Well, do- do we have any classes together?"

"Oh. Yeah, yeah."

"Really? Which?"

"History, language arts, math , science…"

"Sam."

"Sam. Yeah."

"Sam Wilkicky."

Sam corrects Mikaela "Wit-wicky."

"God, you know what? I'm so sorry. I just-"

"No, it's cool."

"I just didn't recognize you."

"Yeah, well, I mean, that's understandable. Ah, no, no, no. No. Come on."

(Bumblebees thought) "Okay, let's try some of these songs." [Bumblebee starts playing music]

"Sorry, I'm just working out the kinks. You know, it's a new car."

(Bumblebee) {When I get that feeling, I want sexual healing}

"Oh. This radio is, like, you know- It's an old radio, too, so-"

(Bumblebee) {Sexual healing. Sex-u-al.}

"Look, this isn't something that I, you know- I can't get this radio to stop. Look, I wouldn't try this on you. You know. 'Cause this is like a romantic, romantic thing that I'm not trying to do."

"Uh-huh."

"Not that you're not worthy of trying something like this on."

[Bumblebee plays I feel good]

"No, of course not."

"I'm a friend of yours. I'm not a romantic friend. Romantic friends do this. I mean, I'm not that- that friend. I mean, we- I could be. If-"

(Bumblebee) {Wooooaw! Ah feel good!}

"Just pop the hood."

"Stupid. Shut up, shut up, shut up."

[Bumblebee making electronic squeal]

"Shut up, shut up."

"Whoa, nice headers. You've got a high-rise double-pump carburetor. That's pretty impressive, Sam."

"Double-pump?"

"It squirts the fuel in so you can go faster."

"Oh. I like to go faster."

"And it looks like your, ah, your distributor cap's a little... loose." [As Mikaela try's to fix the cap]

"Yeah? How did you know that?"

"Uh, my dad. He was a real grease monkey. He taught me all about this. I could take it all apart, clean it, put it back together."

"That's weird. I just wouldn't peg you for mechanical.[As he stares at Mikaela's slim and sexy body] Oh my God."

"Well, you know, I don't really broadcast it. Guys don't like it when you know more about cars than they do. Especially not Trent."

"Unh."

"He hates it.""

"Yeah, no, I'm cool with, uh, you know, females working on my engine. I prefer it, actually."

"Okay. You want to fire it up for me?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, no problem."

"Thanks."

"You know, I was thinking. You know, if Trent's such a jerk, why do you hang out with him?"

[Mikaela exhales] You know what? I'm just, uh, I'm gonna walk. Ah... Good luck with your car.

"All right. Walking's healthy, right? Oh, God, no, no, no, no. Come on, please. Please, you gotta work for me now. Don't let her walk away. Come on, come on. Please, please."

{Bumblebee plays Baby come back!}

"Woo."

{Bumblebee plays Any kind of fool could see}

"Hey!"

{Bumblebee plays on the radio: There was something in everything about you... Baby come back! Yeeaah. You can blame it all on me}

Sam: Hey! Wait a second!

{Bumblebee plays I was wrong and I just can't live without you}

At Mikaela's home…

"There it is."

"I had fun. Um. So, you know, thanks for listening."

[Bumblebee plays What I've Done]

"Oh, yeah, yeah."

"You- you think I'm shallow?"

"I think you're... No. No, no, no. I think there's a lot more than meets the eye with you."

"Okay." [Mikaela chuckles]

Sam: Yeah.

Mikaela: All right, I'll see you at school.

Sam: All right.

Sam: That's stupid... that was a stupid line. There's more than meets the eye with you. Stupid. Oh God. [Chuckles] Oh my God. I love my car.

One night later…

[Optimus contacts Bumblebee] "Bumblebee, it's time that we reunite. Here are the coordinates and send out a signal to us to find you."

"Yes, Optimus."

[Engine turning over and revving] As Bumblebee drove away it woke Sam and went after it.

Sam wakes up startled "Nyeh. Oh, God. No no no no no! Hey, that's my car! No! No no no no no no. Nyah. Ah! [Gasping] Dad, call the cops!"

"Where you going with my car, buddy? Where you going? Hello? 911 emergencies! My car has been stolen! I'm in pursuit! Right? I need all units, the whole, and the whole squadron. Bring everyone! No, don't ask me questions, all right? My father's the head of the neighborhood watch!"

Bumblebee arrives to an old rusty rail yard along with Sam following it. He sees a giant robot figure in a distance as Bumblebee sends out a signal with an autobot logo in the sky.

(Bumblebee talking to Optimus through com) "Optimus, are you getting it?"

"Yes, Bumblebee once we have your location we'll be ready to move out."

(Shocked) "Oh my God."

Sam takes out his phone and records himself and the giant robot.

[Gasping] "My name- is Sam Witwicky. Whoever finds this, my car is alive, okay? You saw that? Since this is my last words on Earth, I just wanna say, Mom, Dad, I love you, and if you find Busty Beauties under my bed, it wasn't mine. I'm holding it for Miles. No, no, wait, that- Okay, that's not true. It's mine and Uncle Charles gave it to me. I'm sorry. Mojo, I love you."

[Guard dog's growling] As Sam try's to sneak away the dogs chase him down.

[Sam shouting] "No! No! No! No! My God. No, you're a good dog! Good dog! Good dog! Oh my God. Whoa! Hey, hey, hey, hey! Whoa! All right! Oh! No! No!"

Bumblebee over hears Sam and drives to Sam to save him from the dogs and drives around in a circle. Sam was scared out of his mind.

Sam begs for mercy "Okay. Please, please don't kill me! I'm sorry! Take the keys! I don't want them! Car's yours!"

(The Police arrive) In relief "whoa, whoa. Listen, listen, listen. Good, you're here."

(Police officer) "Let me see your hands!"

"No, no, no, no! It's not me!"

"Let me see your hands."

"The guy's inside!"

"Shut up! Walk towards the car. Put your head on the hood."

Bumblebee sees Sam getting arrested. "Optimus, Sam is getting arrested should I save him?"

"No, let the human authorities handle him we can't compromise your cover and we can't interact with the humans. Not yet. But in the meantime keep watch on him don't let him out of your sight."

"Yes, Optimus."

As Bumblebee watches Sam gets arrested and gets taken away he drives to the Police Station alongside with the police car.

To be continued…


	8. Human Interactions Part III

Pentagon, Washington D.C...

(Officer) "Whoever did this finally managed to infiltrate our defense network, which is what they tried to do in Qatar, only this time it worked."

"What did they get?"

"We still don't know."

"Talk to me about the virus."

"It's a Spider-bot virus. We're not sure what it's going to do, but it may cripple the system."

"Can we stop it?"

"Every time we try an antivirus, it adapts and speeds up. It's like it's not a virus anymore. It's become the system."

(Brigham) "Obviously the first phase of a major attack against the US. The only countries with this kind of capability are Russia, North Korea, maybe China."

"I'm sorry, that's not correct."

"Excuse me, young lady. I didn't see you standing there. You would be who?"

"I'm just the analyst who detected the hack."

"Hold on. It was you? You did it?"

"Her team."

Maggie asks "Sir, I was just trying to say, they hacked your firewall in ten seconds. Okay. Even a supercomputer with a- a brute force attack would take twenty years to do that."

"Maybe you can explain, then, how our latest satellite imagery shows North Korea doubling its naval activity."

"Maybe it's a precaution, because isn't that what we're doing? [Soft chuckle]The signal pattern is learning. It's evolving on its own. And you need to move past Fourier transfers and start considering quantum mechanics."

"There is nothing on Earth that complex."

"What about an organism? A living organism? Maybe some kind of... DNA-based computer? And I- I know that that sounds crazy-"

Keller interrupts Maggie "That's enough. That's enough. We have six floors of analysts working on this thing. Now, if you can find proof to back up your theory, I'm gonna be happy to listen to you. But if you don't get a filter on that brain mouth thing, you're gonna be off the team. You understand?"

Meanwhile elsewhere…

Mission city police station…

Sam tries to explain what happened but the deputy doesn't believe him.

"Look, I can't be any clearer than how crystal clear I am being. It just stood up."

(Deputy) "It just stood up. Wow. It's really neat. Okay, chiefie. Time to fill her up. And no drippy-drippy. What are you rolling? Whippets? Goofballs? A little wowie sauce with the boys?"

"No, I'm not on any drugs."

"What are these? Found it in your pocket. [Sniff] Mo-jo. Is that what the kids are doing now? Little bit of Mo-jo?"

"Those are my dog's pain pills."

Ron explains "You know, a Chihuahua. A little..."

"What was that?" Deputy asks

"Huh?" Sam wonders

"You were eyeballing my piece, 50 Cent? You wanna go? Make something happen. Do it. Cause I promise you. I will bust you up."

"Are you on drugs?"

Qatar — the Middle East…

While the survivors' tries to find a phone to contact the pentagon along with the town. But something is lurking beneath the sand watching and waiting.

"Let's hope this telephone line works."

As they search something was digging underground and knocked the sign almost toppled over them close call for them.

(Soldiers) "Heads up! Heads up! Hey! Heads up! Whoa!"

Donnelly wonders "What the heck was that?"

[Figueroa speaks in Spanish]

"English, dude. English."

Scorponok sneaks up on Lennox with its stinger until Epps sees it and opens fire along with everybody else.

Shocked "Whoaaaaaaaa!"

[Lennox screaming]

[Scorponok screeching]

(Soldiers screaming out) "Watch out, sir! Put it on, quick! Open fire! Contact! Contact!"

"Everybody quiet. Settle."

"Whoa, mother... What the hell-"

[Scorponok screeching]

Scorponok emerges from underground and stabs Donnelly in the back and chase after the rest of the soldiers as it went after them.

(Donnelly) "Ack-"

"Run! Go!"

"Get up! Get up! Come on!"

[Scorponok screeching]

As the soldiers run for their lives from Scorponok they finally reach to the village to find a phone.

"Whoaaaa!"

"Go! Move it!"

As they reached to the village villagers started to flee from the scene but some stayed to fight and scorponok arrives and opens fire on them.

[Villager speaking in Arabian]

[Scorponok screeching]

Figueroa calls out "Take cover!"

Lennox calls to Figueroa "Fig! Cover the rear! Cover fire! Move it! Fig, cover the rear! Epps! Cover the rear! Move it! Come on!"

"Give me a mag!"

Lennox asks Mahfouz "Where's your papa? Where's your papa?"

Mahfouz calls to his father "Papa!"

"Sir, I need a telephone. The- the- telephone." Lennox asks

[Mahfouz speaking in Arabic]

(Akram) Telephone-

"Telephone, telephone, yes!"

"Hey, I need a mag! Give me a mag!"

"Cell phone!"

"I don't know how to thank you."

(Soldier) Fire!

Lennox on cell phone "This is an emergency Pentagon call! I need you- do you understand? It's an emergency Pentagon... (Explosion) Aaaah! ... I don't have a credit card!"

(Operator) "Sir, the attitude is not going to speed things up any... bit... at all. I'm going to ask you to speak into the mouthpiece very clearly."

[Soldiers and Villagers indistinct shouting]

"I'm in the middle of a war! This is- freaking ridiculous!"

Soldier calls out "Ammo!"

[Scorponok screeching]

"Epps, I need a credit card. Epps! Where's your wallet?" Lennox asks

"Pocket!"

"Which pocket?"

"My back pocket!"

"You got ten back pockets!"

"Left cheek! Left cheek! Left cheek! All right, keep shooting! Keep shooting!"

"Okay, it's Visa."

"Also, sir, have you heard about our premium plus world service gold package?"

"No, I don't want a premium package! Epps! Pentagon!"

Lennox throws the phone to Epps

(Brigham) Give me a status.

(Officer) "Sir, we're tracking a Special Ops team under fire in Qatar. They say they're survivors of the base attack."

Keller wonders "Survivors?"

[Scorponok screeching]

"I ain't never seen this in my life! Need gunships on station ASAP!"

(Officer) "Predator's coming up in a minute."

"We're linking the call to the nearest AWACs."

[Scorponok screeching]

"Unknown, man. I don't- oh, man, if you seen this shit..."

(Predator controller) "Predator ETA two minutes."

[Scorponok screeching]

As the soldiers continue to hold off Scorponok the predator jet scans and targets the giant metal creature

"Hey! Make way!"

"What is that?"

"I don't know."

Whoah- whoa!"

(Officer) "We need air support and we need it now. Roll in strike package Bravo on unknown target. I authenticate Tango Whiskey at time zero-three-hundred Zulu."

(Flight officer) "Attention, all aircraft. This will be a danger close-fire mission."

"Weapons, I just got a call from Falcon Ops. Who's closer to Kill Box One Alpha?"

"Send the Hogs, sir."

"Okay, send the Hogs over to Kill Box One Alpha. It's a danger close-"

"Switch the Hogs to Kill Box One Alpha, 300 feet danger close."

"Friendlies in the area."

"Seven man team north of orange smoke!" [Grunts]

"Received Kill Box One Alpha. Engage hostile."

"Attack direction west! You're clear and hot!"

"Strike, tell me status of Hog right now."

"Hog One-One Dark Star status."

"Lennox! The heat's coming!"

"Laze the target! We got a beam-rider incoming! Laze target!"

[Scorponok screeching]

"Whoaaaa-" [screaming]

"Ready! Heat's coming!"

"What? Bring it!"

(Warthog pilot) "Receiving radar jamming in vicinity of target."

The Warthog pilots opened fired on Scorponok shooting them with missiles and machine guns

[Scorponok screeching]

Epps calls for the jets "No freaking way that thing's still not down. Spooky Three Two, use 105 shells. Bring the rain."

"Be advised, ground team is requesting 105 sabot rounds."

The jet starts to shoot at Scorponok with bigger weapons as Scorponok starts to go down

[Scorponok pained screeching]

Scorponok retreats back underground until it heals

"Did we lose them?" Keller asks

"Warthog one confirm visual on friendlies."

Lennox asks and wonders "Where's Fig?"

Figueroa in pain "O:-"

"Fig? Fig?"

The soldiers run to Figueroa and find him injured. They call for a medic evacuation

"Oh, God! Goddamn it!"

[Soldiers indistinct shouting]

"Get a medic!"

"Get a medic! Get a medic!"

Epps calls for a Medic helicopter "Black Hawk one-"

"I'm sorry."

"We'll get a medic. Just hold on."

"We need a medevac. One man down. Patient care category urgent."

"He's got a pulse. Get in there."

"I'm sorry."

"Bring them home. You get those men... stateside right now. I want them debriefed in ten hours."

While the soldiers retreat to the medic helicopter Scorponok retreats to a far distance suddenly Starscream contacts Scorponok.

"Have you eliminated the human military forces?" Starscream asks

[Scorponok pained screeching]

Starscream was not pleased "You failed me and lord Megatron if he was here!"

[Scorponok pained screeching]

"I don't care if they shot your tail off! You will remain in the desert for more infiltration until Blackout returns. If not more decepticons will come for you like Grindor because he is similar to Blackout. Now onwards with the plan!"

We must **NOT** fail…

* * *

(A/N) I know your waiting for the Autobots meet up but first let me wrap up a few things with the humans then I'll move on from that point. I hope you understand. Stay tuned!


	9. The Arrival

Meanwhile at H.Q…

[Analysts indistinct chatter]

Maggie was gathering data as she hides it because knows someone that can help. She takes her flash drive and runs out to find a cab

"There's only one hacker in the world who can break this code."

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey, wait! Stop, stop!" As Maggie hails for a cab and arrives to her friend's house, Glen. Glen answers the door as she walks in uninvited

"I am sorry to bother you."

"Uh- Maggie?"

"Listen, I need your help."

"No! This is my private area, my- my place of Zen and peace."

"Listen to me-"

(Glen's Grandma yelling) "Glen! Who is it?"

"Shaddap, Grandma! What are you doing here?" Glen asking Maggie

(Glen's Grandma calling out) "Glen!"

"Just give me a break, will you, please?"

(Glen yelling back) "Grandmamma! Drink your prune juice!"

Glen walks back to his room, sees his cousin and asks "Oh, ha, ha! Oh, oh, what level are you on, man?"

(Glen's cousin) "Six. Ah ha ha! Uh, uh, uh-"

"Oh, here come the matrix! Here come the matrix!"

"Ha ha, oooh!" [Glen and Glen's cousin shouting excitingly]

Maggie tries to convince Glen "Glen, seriously, don't you want to see something classified?"

"Yeah. Get low. Uh, uh."

"Oh. Oh, hey." Glen pauses the game

"Here we go. Here we go. Double tap."

"Hey, I just paused it. I just paused it. Hey. I need a moment. Please."

"Sorry."

"Tsk. Hey, man, save my game." Glen's cousin leaves the room and Glen asks Maggie

"How classified?" Glen asks

"Like I will go to jail for the rest of my life for showing you classified."

"Yes! One quick peek."

* * *

Meanwhile back at H.Q…

(Officer) "Special Ops got a thermal snapshot of whatever hit the base in Qatar."

"I want to see it." Said Keller as he demands it

"Well, the imager was damaged, sir."

"The rangers are en route with the imager, but we also have a security issue."

"Circle logs indicate one of the analysts made a copy of the network intrusion signal.

"Whoa. The signal strength is through the roof. Where did you say you got this?"

"It hacked the national military air-guard frequency in less than a minute."

"No way."

"Yeah."

Glen sees ancient symbols and letters and tries to decrypt its code and notices something unusually as they try to figure it out.

"Looks like there's a message embedded in the signal. Let me work my magic."

"Project Iceman?"

"What's Sector Seven?"

"Who is Captain Witwicky?"

"Shh, shh." As Glen tries to quiet down Maggie as his grandma walks in

"Are you playing those video games again?"

Suddenly Glen's cousin see's FBI busting through the front screaming out "Cops! Cops!"

(FBI officer) "FBI! Clear right!"

(Busts down door) [Glen shrieks]

"Lock it down! Lock it down!"

Glen's cousin runs from the FBI Agents as they chased him "Whoa-a! Cops!"

"Lock it down!"

"Wait! I'm just a cousin! I'm just a cou-"

The FBI grabbed his cousin into the pool as the agents pinned Glen and Maggie to the floor

"Ow! Get off my Grandmama's carpet! She don't like nobody on the carpet! Especially police!"

* * *

Meanwhile with Sam and Bumblebee…

Sam was in his room in his underwear shooting a mini basketball while watching TV

(Reporter on T.V.) "It was an awesome spectacle here an hour ago when over forty C-17 s lifted off of this very base. We're not told where they're going."

"Morning, Mo."

"The government has been very quiet about what's going on but in our vision-"

"Mojo. Mojo."

"They were headed directly towards North Korea."

(Mojo barking)

"Stop with the barking, Mojo. It's too early. Please?"

Bumblebee approaches as Sam was startled and calls Miles (Engine Revving) [Gasps] "Miles? Miles, listen to me. Listen. My car, it stole itself, okay?"

(Over Phone) "What are you talking about, man?"

"Satan's Camaro. In my yard. It's stalking me."

Sam runs outside with his mom's bike as Bumblebee starts following him

"Aah. Aah- Stop! No, no, no, no no no no no no no. Oh, oh- whoaah!"

As the drove into the city until Sam crashed into the crack on the floor passing by Mikaela and her friends

(Mikaela's friend) "Oh my God!"

"Sam?"

[Mikaela's friends laughing]

[Sam grunting] "Oh, hi."

"That was, uh, that was really... awesome."

"Uh, well, it felt awesome."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm not okay, all right? I'm losing my mind a little bit. I'm getting chased by my car right now. Got to go." [Grunts]

"You know what? I'm gonna catch up with you guys later. Tsk."

"I got to keep up with Sam. For a human he sure can move quickly."

Sam: [Yelling and gasping] Oh. Oh-

Barricade spots Bumblebee and Sam and decides to go after them.

"Starscream, I've spotted the yellow Autobot chasing the human."

(Over the com) "Are you sure it's username Ladies-Man-two-one-seven?"

"I'm not confirmed. I'll have to identify him."

"Then after him!"

Barricade goes after them as Bumblebee chased him into lower part of the city as Sam tries to hide from his car until a Saleen Mustang Police car arrived. Bumblebee sees Barricade and doesn't know what to do.

(Com to Optimus) "Optimus, we got a problem. Barricade got Sam and I can't transform in the middle of the public."

(Over the com) "Try and rescue him Bumblebee but don't reveal yourself until the time is right."

"Okay, I'll try something."

Sam approaches the cop car. "Oh, great. Cops. Officer! Listen! Ah- oh." He opens the car door and knocks Sam off his bike.

"Oh that hurt." (Groans)

"Listen to me! Thank God you're here! I've had the worst day ever! I've been, I've been followed here on my mother's bike! Right? And my car's right there and it's been following me here! So get out of the car!"

Barricade revs his engine as he startle's him as sticks out his mechanical headlight

No! Stop! Oh, God. Okay, okay! Okay, all right! Okay! I'm sorry! I'm- whoah! I didn't mean to hit your car! Look! Okay, look, look, look! Oh my, oh- whoah whoa whoa- stop, stop! Please! Okay, what do you want from me? Okay.

(Barricade transforms) [Barricade roar]

Sam: Oh, God, no! No!

[Barricade roaring] Sam runs for his life and Barricade started to chase him down

"Oh, shit! Oh, shit, shit, shit! Oh, God! Oh! Shit! Aaa! It's a bad dream." [Screaming]

Barricade knocks him into a car and Barricade topples over him and asks him

"Are you username Ladies-Man-two-one-seven?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Are you username Ladies-Man-two-one-seven?"

"Yeah."

"Where is eBay item two-one-one-five-three?"

"Huh-"

"Where are the glasses?"

[Sam yelling]

[Barricade roaring and growling]

Sam continues to run as Barricade continues to chase Sam until Mikaela shows up to get Sam.

Get back! Stop! Whoah!" Sam knocks Mikaela off her scooter

"Oh- God! What is your problem, Sam?"

"Okay, there's a monster right there! It just attacked me! Here he comes!"

"All right, get up. Get up and run! You have to run!"

Bumblebee shows up on time, trips Barricade and opens the door to save Sam and Mikaela

(Bumblebee using radio) (Arnold Schwarzenegger impersonation) "Come with me, if you want to live."

Mikaela asks Sam "Sam, what is that thing?"

"You have to get in the car. Get in."

"I don't want- I don't want to."

"Get in the car. Trust me. Trust me!"

"Sam."

"Get in! Go, go, go, go, go."

"Who are you?" Sam asks the car

"Don't worry, everything will be explained right after I deal with that guy."

[Barricade roar] Barricade transforms and started chasing Bumblebee and the humans

[Bumblebee plays Pretty Handsome Awkward]

It was a hot pursuit, a high speed chase of Barricade chasing Bumblebee down through the abandoned part of town while Sam and Mikaela were panicking.

"Go, go, go, go!"

"Oh, God! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!"

"No, we're not. No, we're not gonna die."

"Oh, my God!"

"Trust me. He's a kick-ass driver!"

Bumblebee tried to calm them down in a manner

"Don't worry guys. You're not going to die. Not on my watch."

The chase was getting hot as Bumblebee drove down to a Junkyard as he tries to shake him but Barricade was right on his tail.

"Fuck it-"

Oh my God! No! We're gonna die! Oh my God!"

"Oh, oh my God!"

Bumblebee drive's through a warehouse as Barricade follows. Then Bumblebee manage to get away but he didn't shake Barricade as he hides from him. Barricade searches for him as Bumblebee hides, locks the door and shuts off the engine.

"We're locked in. Unh! The car won't start. At least we ditched the monster, right?"

"Okay. Time to start..."

Barricade stops for moment as he spots Bumblebee and starts his engine. He drives pass him as Barricade chased him then Bumblebee drifted and pushed them both out.

(Sam and Mikaela) "Oof!"

Bumblebee transforms in front of them as Sam and Mikaela were shocked and Bumblebee was covering them. Barricade charges into battle.

"Go. I'll cover you guys! Run!"

[Barricade roaring] "DIE!" [More roaring]

Barricade transforms, jumps on Bumblebee and kicks him in face into the wall. Barricade pulls his spinning mace spike blades as he deploys Frenzy. Sam and Mikaela tries to run away but Frenzy chase's them.

[Frenzy speaks in Cybertronian]

"Ayayayayayaya-" [Cybertronian roars]

[Frenzy speaks in Cybertronian]

"This one is for the Ark!"

Barricade runs towards Bumblebee and hit's him in the face with it as Bumblebee went flying back. Then Bumblebee stand his ground and charged into him. Bumblebee picks him up and throw's him into a powerhouse as Bumblebee topples over Barricade as they punched each other at the same time.

[Barricade and Bumblebee growls and grunts]

[Frenzy chattering in Cybertronian]

Frenzy chases them and grabs Sam's leg as he pulls him and Mikaela runs to a tool shed and grabs a saw.

"Oh- He's got me! He's got me-" [grunting]

[Mikaela grunting]

"Oh, oh- He's going to kill me! No. No, no, no!"

Sam continues struggling as Frenzy pulls his pants off. Sam kicks him off and continues running away as Frenzy follows

[Frenzy chatters in Cybertronian, growls]

"No! Shoo! Gyaa!"

[Frenzy chatters in Cybertronian]

Frenzy jumps on his back crawling all over him as if he was a million ant's

"Get- off!"

Sam throw's him off but Frenzy continues to fight him as Mikaela comes around with the saw

[Frenzy chatters in Cybertronian]

[Sam grunting and shouting]

"Witwicky!"

[Sam &amp; Frenzy general struggling noises]

"Uhh!"

Mikaela started to cut Frenzy piece and continued until there was nothing left but his head

(Frenzy screaming)

"Yeah! Kill it! Kill it!"

"Uhh- Uhh!"

"Get it, get it, get it, get it!"

(Struggling) "Unnh... Why-" [chatters in Cybertronian]

"Huh? Not so tough without a head, are you?"

Sam kicks Frenzy into a distance

"Oh- Waaaah!"

[Sam and Mikaela panting]

"Here, come on."

Frenzy recover's for a bit and find's something interesting in Mikaela's purse

[Frenzy chatters In Cybertronian] "Ooo!"

[Bumblebee making electronic sound]

Bumblebee walks upon the hill as Sam and Mikaela sees the giant yellow robot on the hill. Optimus calls him

(Over Com) "Bumblebee, good work finding the human. He has the artifact that will lead us to the All Spark. You must protect him at all cost until we arrive."

"Yes, Optimus."

* * *

Meanwhile on the Moon…

"Autobots, it is time to regroup with Bumblebee and meet him at this rendezvous point."

Cliffjumper jumps out of his seat and Arcee as well.

"Finally, I can get off this ship and stretch my circuits out. My joints have been locking up."

"Yeah, I can't wait to get off too. So I can find Bumblebee and…"

Arcee stops suddenly as everybody around looks at her

"…see if he is okay on Earth. You know from the Decepticons." (Nervous laugh)

Longarm was curious about the rest of the Autobots

"But Optimus what about the rest?" Longarm asking Optimus curiously

"There's nothing we can do for them right now, Longarm. Right now we must focus on Sam and the All Spark. Ironhide?"

Ironhide begins to debrief the mission

"Autobots, when you reach Earth into the city, find your vehicle forms while your down there we can't risk being seen by other humans and meet at this exact rendezvous point.

"Is everyone ready?" Optimus asks everyone

"We're ready when you are, sir."

"Autobots, transform and roll out!"

The Autobots transformed into their pods, loaded themselves into the launcher and shot themselves towards Earth.

* * *

Back on Earth…

"What is it?" Mikaela asks Sam curiously

"It's a robot. But like a, like a different, you know, like a super-advanced... robot. It's probably Japanese. Yeah, yeah, it's definitely Japanese."

Sam approaches the yellow robot slowly hopefully won't kill them and Mikaela was curious on what he was doing

"What are you doing?" Mikaela asking Sam curiously

"I don't think it wants to hurt us. It would have done that already."

"Really? Well, do you speak robot? Because they just had, like, a giant droid death match."

"I think it wants something from me."

"What?"

"Well, 'cause the other one was talking about my eBay page."

"You are the strangest boy I have ever met."

"Can you talk?" Sam asks the yellow bot

"Yes, but I can also talk like this… (Radio static) XM Satellite Radio- digital cable brings you- Columbia Broadcasting System."

"So you... you talk through the radio?"

"Thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful, you're wonderful."

"So, what was that last night? What was that?"

"I was sending a signal to my friends (radio static) Message from Starfleet, Captain- Throughout the inanimate vastness of space- Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven- hallelujah!"

"Visitors from heaven? What, what are you, like, an alien or something?"

"Yes! [Electronic squeal] Any more questions you want to ask?"

"He wants us to get in the car."

"And go where?

[Bumblebee plays Before It's Too Late]

"Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?"

Sam and Mikaela got into the yellow Camaro and drove off

[Barricade weak groan]

[Frenzy chatters in Cybertronian]

Frenzy scans and transforms into a cell phone as Mikaela went to retrieve it and went down on cruise mode.

"This car's a pretty good driver."

"I know. Why don't you go sit in that seat, there?"

"I'm not going to sit in that seat. He's driving."

"Yeah. You're right. Well, maybe you should sit in my lap."

"Why?" Mikaela asks curiously

"Well, I have the only seat belt here. You know, safety first."

"Yeah, all right."

Mikaela decides to sit on Sam's lap

"You all right?" Sam asks

"Yeah."

"Okay, there you go. There, see? That's better."

[Sighs] "Oh."

"You know, that seat belt thing was a pretty smooth move."

[Sniffs] "Thank you."

"You know what I don't understand?"

"Hmm?"

"Why, if he's supposed to be, like, this super-advanced robot, does he transform back into this piece of crap Camaro?"

[Bumblebee electronic sound] "What?!" (Tires screech)

Bumblebee stops in the middle of the road. Sam and Mikaela got out of the car

"Whoah! Whoa! Oh, see? No. Get- no, that doesn't work. See?"

"Look… um… guy's I'll be right back."

(Driver) "Move it, you moron!"

"Great, now... See? Fantastic. Now you pissed him off. That car is sensitive. I mean, four thousand dollars just drove off."

"Call me a piece of crap now will you? There's got to be something they would like. And there it is."

Bumblebee goes on two wheels looking for a better car until he spotted a shiny new 2007 Camaro and scans it. Then he returns to Sam and Mikaela.

[Bumblebee plays upbeat tune]

"What-?" Said Sam in shock

"Still think I'm a piece of crap now, lady?"

Mikaela was very impressed as they got in and continued to their destination. They drove to an observatory as they look at the night sky as they see seven asteroids flying through space into Earth.

They all separated in different directions Optimus crashed into an open field, Jazz crashed into the baseball stadium, Ratchet crashed near to a college dorm but into a store as college students went to see the crash.

(Fat diner) "This is you, this is-"

[Diners various shouting]

"Oh my God!"

Ironhide crashed into a pool as a little girl was woken up by thundering crash and went to look with her tooth. Prowl crashed nearby a police station while Longarm crashed into a junkyard and finally Cliffjumper and Arcee crashed right next to a car impound.

Prowl scans a 2006 dodge charger police car. Longarm scans Ford F-350 tow truck then Cliffjumper also scans the 2007 Camaro but in red and Arcee scans a purple 2006 Buell Firebolt XB12R motorcycle. They both transformed and regrouped with Prowl and Longarm and continued to their destination.

"Come on, let's go."

Sam and Mikaela ran into the field and found a metallic asteroid and witness as it starts to transform.

"Whoa! Sweet! Oh, dude, I hope this guy's got asteroid insurance, 'cause he is so boned!"

"What is that? There's something in the tree, dude."

The kids spotted something but were pushed away from the scene and Ratchet scans a Hummer Ambulance and drives off.

"No, dude-"

"No, there's something in the thing by the tree! Could you guys just give me a space rock?"

Jazz finds an auto dealer and scans a custom Pontiac Solstice. The little girl approaches the pool as Ironhide climbs out of it and walks away but the little girl asked him.

"Excuse me, are you the tooth fairy?" The little girl asks

He looks down at her

"No, I am not this tooth fairy you speak of, little one."

Her parents runs outside and her dad wonders what happen

(Dad) "Hey, sweetheart, what are you doing out here by yourself? Holy God! What happened to the pool?"

Ironhide chuckles as he hides away in the trees and scans a black lifted GMC Topkick C4500. And finally Optimus spots a custom painted flame Peterbilt 379 and scans it. Bumblebee and the humans arrived to the meeting point as they wait. The Autobots finally arrived to their destination as the Autobots surround Sam and Mikaela. Optimus Prime first transformed as Sam and Mikaela were very shocked as they see so many shifting parts as Optimus fully transformed the others started transforming around them in a circle. Optimus grows in closer to get a good at Sam and asked him this question.

[Sam exhales]

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky?"

(Whispers to Sam) "They know your name."

"Yeah?"

"My name is Optimus Prime…"

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry again with the delays of this story, I was mostly focusing on School and other stories. So I stepped away from it for a while I put too much stress on it. Please forgive me for my excuse. I will try to get back into it. I hope you understand.

**-Master DA**


	10. It's only a matter of time

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"But you can call us Autobots for short."

"Autobots."

"What's crackin', little bitches?"

Jazz introduces himself doing flips and kicks

"My first lieutenant."

"Hyah!"

"Designation Jazz."

"This looks like a cool place to kick it."

"What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?"

"We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web. My weapons specialist, Ironhide."

Ironhide flips his cannons and points them at Sam

"You feeling lucky, punk?

"Easy, Ironhide."

"Just kidding. I just wanted to show him my cannons."

[Sam exhales] "Heh."

"Our medical officer, Ratchet."

"Mmm. The boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the female."

"Ermm..."

[Sam whistle]

"Our law enforcer, Prowl."

"Hello human."

"My other Guardian warrior, Cliffjumper."

"If anyone gets in my way. Shoot first, ask questions later."

"Our great Hunter, Arcee."

"Hello." (Giggles)

"And our Mechanic's division, Longarm."

"It's pleasure to meet you, Sam Witwicky."

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee."

"Bumblebee, right?"

(Bumblebee playing radio) "Check out the rep, yep, second to none-"

"So you're my guardian, huh?" Sam asks

[Bumblebee electronic squeal] "Yep."

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle."

Ratchet pulls his beam scanner and shot it at Bumblebee's throat as he examines it

[Bumblebee coughs]

"I'm still working on them."

"I'm fine, Ratchet. Thank you very much."

Mikaela looks up to Optimus and wonders and asks him

"Why are you here?"

"We are here looking for the AllSpark. And we must find it before Megatron."

"Mega-what?"

Optimus projects a hologram video image of Cybertron at war with Megatron through his optics

"Our planet was once a powerful empire. Peaceful and just. Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and we took the All Spark to the stars. To keep it away from him. I shot the cube from our ship to protect but I couldn't predict on where it would land. "

[Hologram Megatron growl]

"Megatron followed us to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him."

[Hologram Megatron growl]

"Oh- My grandfather."

**(FLASHBACK BEGINS)**

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates."

(Husky's barking)

(Sailor) "Come back!"

The dogs started barking at something and went after something as the sailors chased after them. They started digging something through the snow and ice

"I think the dogs have found something."

(Archibald) "The ice is cracking!"

(Ice cracking)

"Captain!"

"Captain! Grab my rope, Captain!"

The captain and his dogs fall in through in an ice cavern as stumbled upon something big in the cave.

"Captain!"

"I'm all right, lads!"

"Can we throw you a rope, captain?"

"Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube."

(Archibald yelling to the sailors) "Men! We've made a discovery!"

[Sailor indistinct yelling]

"He accidentally activated his navigation system."

(Megatron Echoing) [Megatron speaks in Cybertronian]

The captain firmly touches the giant metal creature as the red optics flashed before the captain's eyes. It flashed into eyes and collapsed and imprinted symbols on his glasses.

"Aaaaaah!"

"The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

**(FLASHBACK ENDS)**

"How'd you know about his glasses?" Sam asks

"EBay."

(Sam whispers to Mikaela) "EBay."

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army."

"And the human race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival." As the Autobots look down to Sam for help

"Please tell me that you have those glasses." Mikaela wondering to Sam

* * *

Somewhere over the Atlantic…

(Soldier) "It's like a self-regenerating molecular armor."

Lennox examines the metallic tail piece "Look at the scorch mark where the sabot round hit. Melted right through. Hey, aren't sabots hot-loaded for like a six thousand-degree magnesium burn?"

"Close to it. It melts tank armor."

"So this metal skin must react to extreme heat."

(Burke) "Heads up!"

The tail comes back life as squirms around the table

[Soldiers shouting]

"Whoaaah! I thought you said that thing was dead, man!"

The soldiers tries to hold down the metal tail and strapped it down

"Strap it down! Strap- this thing is wicked. All right, get on the horn with Northern Command. Tell them that our effective weapon is high-heat sabot rounds. Recommend we load them on all the gunships. Go."

* * *

Meanwhile at a FBI HQ…

Interrogation room…

Glen was eating the entire plate of doughnuts as Maggie was sitting next to him disgusted and Glen asks her.

"Unh. Unh. You want that piece? Okay, Maggie, look. Let me break it down to you how it's gonna happen. They gonna come through that door and be good cop, bad cop. Don't fall for that, all right? That's why I ate their food. See, they put the plate of donuts out here to test your guilt. If you don't touch it, you're guilty. I ate the whole plate. The whole plate. 'Kay? It's me and you. They walk through that door, you don't say nothing."

Glen jumped as the FBI Agent dropped the files on the table and panicked "She did it! She did it! She's the one you want! All right? I was just sitting at home watching cartoons, playing video games with my cousin, and she came in there. And then..."

"Glen, you freak!"

"Hey! I am not going to jail for you or anybody else! I have done nothing bad my entire life! Hey, man, I'm still a virgin. Okay, so what- I've downloaded a couple of thousand songs off the Internet. Who hasn't? Who hasn't? I promise!"

"Glen, shut up!"

"No, you shut up! Don't talk to me! Don't talk to me, criminal! Oh, sugar rush."

"This is- this is not his fault."

"See? So can I go home now? Oh, okay."

"But-"

"I won't."

"Just listen to me. Okay, whoever hacked into your military system downloaded a file, all right? It was something about- about someone named Witwicky and, uh, some- some government group, right? Named Sector Seven. You have to let me talk to Defense Secretary Keller before you go to war with the wrong country!"

* * *

Back with the Autobots…

(Male reporter) "Whatever fell out of the sky ended up right behind-" [indistinct chattering]

"What did he say?" Judy asked

"Huh? What?"

"Did he hear it, too?" Judy wonders

"Yeah, Jack heard it, too. Huh. Yeah."

"What does he think it is?"

"He thinks it's a military experiment."

"Pfft. What a knucklehead."

Ron: Yeah, well, I think it's a plane.

The Autobots arrive to Sam's house

(Female reporter) "Still no official word as to what happened. You can see the fire-" [continues to talk in the background]

(Random guy) "Yeah!"

"Call Sam."

"Yeah. Why?" Ron asks

"He should be home in fifteen minutes."

"Well, I'll call him in fifteen minutes. No, I've-"

"If you wait fifteen minutes, he'll be late and you'll have to ground him."

Well, I can't ground him if he's not late, can I?"

(Female reporter) "-Meteor or something came over."

They pull over at the back of the house as Sam goes and searches for the glasses

"I need you to stay here, all right? You got to stay here and you're gonna watch them."

"Okay, okay."

"All of them. Do you hear what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, okay, okay."

"Five minutes, all right?"

Sam runs towards to the house until he sees his dad at the door as he blocks the door every time he tries to come out.

"Thanks for staying on my path."

"Oh, yeah. No, no, Dad. Hey! The, oh, the path. I'm sorry. I forgot about the path. I'm gonna sweep the whole thing right now. How about that?"

"You know, I buy half your car-"

"Yeah."

"Then I bail you out of jail and then I just decided to do all your chores."

"The chores. Oh."

"Yeah. Life is great, huh?"

Sam spots Optimus in the distance as he tries to step over quietly

"Life, well, life is fantastic, is how good it is. It's so- oh, the trash cans. Sorry, Dad. I'm gonna do the trash cans now."

"No, no, I don't want you to strain yourself."

"No, don't, I won't strain myself, Dad."

"I'll do it. Come-"

"It would hurt my feelings if you do it."

"You sure? I don't mind, I don't mind, I promise..."

Sam: No, no, no, I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna do the trash cans and I'm gonna scrape the grill and I'm gonna, I'm gonna sweep up the whole, uh, house. Right now.

"Tonight, right now?"

Sam spots Bumblebee as he quiets him "Right now."

"Shh, shh shh."

"The- uh- I love you. God, I love you just so much right now."

"You know, Mom wanted me to ground you. You're three minutes late."

"Right? Oh, well, just another thing you did for me, Dad, because you're such a swell guy."

[Bumblebee making electronic sounds]

"One more thing, huh?"

"All right, I love you! Sleep good, handsome man! What are you doing? What are you doing? No, watch the path! Watch the path! Watch the- please, please, please. No, no, wait. No, no, no! Oh, no!"

Optimus walks over the backyard as Sam tries to stop but he steps on the fountain by accident

"Oh- oops. Sorry. My bad."

"Oh, I- you couldn't- You couldn't wait for five- you couldn't wait for five minutes? I told you to stay! Just stay! God!"

"I told you to watch them. I told you."

"Okay, you know what? They seem to be in a little bit of a rush."

Mojo runs outside, started barking at Ironhide and started peeing on his foot

"Oh, this is bad. No! Mojo, Mojo! Off the robot! God!"

"Nnh, wet."

"No no no no no no! Easy! Easy! Hold on! Hold! This is Mojo. This is Mojo. He's a pet of mine. He's a pet. Okay? That's all."

"Hhh." Ironhide pulls out his cannons and aimed them at Sam's dog

"If you could just put the guns away... Put the- put them away. Please."

"You have a rodent infestation."

"A what?"

"Shall I terminate?" Ironhide asks

"No no no no. He's not a rodent, he's a chihuahua. This is my- this is my chihuahua. We love chihuahuas! Don't we?"

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot. Hnnh."

"He peed on you? Bad Mojo. Bad Mojo!"

"Bad Mojo."

"I'm sorry. He's got a male dominance thing. That's all it is."

"Hhh. My foot's gonna rust."

"All right. Whoa- ah. Okay, okay. Shut up and go hide!"

"Just hurry."

Prowl and Longarm decided to wait outside of the backyard like they were told too.

[Reporter indistinct words]

[Bumblebee electronic squeal]

Sam runs into the house as Bumblebee and Arcee looks through the house window as they observe Sam's Parents. Cliffjumper joins

"Autobots, recon."

[Bumblebee electronic squeal]

"I hope he's okay. He's in the kitchen. Got some ice on his nose. I, uh, I had to slap him around a little bit."

"You did not. You didn't even ground him."

"Almost, almost."

"Uh. Where are they? No, no, no, no, no. Come on, come on. [Panting] What? What is this?"

Optimus brings Mikaela to Sam's window to accelerate the search

"Time is short."

"They really want those glasses."

"Come on."

"I'm gonna help you."

"Okay."

"Please hurry."

"Okay. Yeah, no, no. It's definitely gone."

"What do you mean?"

"My glasses were in the bag. They were in the backpack and now the backpack isn't here."

"Well, they're gonna be pissed. So- so what do you gonna do?"

"So what I think you should do is you should- you should check this whole- this whole section here."

"Yeah, all right."

"Just give it a clean sweep, and I'll get- I'll get the corner here. Yeah, no, no, no. Not there. That's my- that's my private- sorry. That's nothing."

Sam grabs a shoe box before Mikaela could look in it

"You just- you just told me to look..."

"I know, but I didn't mean to look inside of my treasure chest."

"You should be way more specific so I don't get in trouble in your room. I'm already stressed out enough."

[Frenzy chatters in Cybertronian, exclaims in surprise]

Sam sees the Autobots in their vehicle forms and Sam was not happy

"Okay. What now? No. No. No. No no no. This isn't hiding. This isn't hiding. This is my backyard, not a truck stop. Oh God. Oh!"

(Witness) (On T.V.) "Okay, I saw it. The UFO landed right here and now it's gone. My moped's under there, man! Who's gonna pay for that?"

[Judy sigh]

"Sam? Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam! He's back here."

Sam: I can't deal with this. I can't- what? Oh, no, no, no. This is my mother's flower...

"Oops!"

"Okay, listen. You got to listen to me. If my parents come out here and see you, they're gonna freak out. My mother's got a temper, okay?"

"We must have the glasses."

"I know you need the glasses. I've been looking everywhere. They're not here. They're definitely not here."

"Nnh. keep searching."

Sam: I need you to be quiet for five minutes. Ten minutes. Okay? Please, I'm begging you. You got to- you're making a racket. I can't concentrate. You want me to look and I'm hearing...

"Calm down, calm down."

"You got to do something here. You got to do something here."

"Autobots, fall back."

"Thank you. Please, for five minutes. Good? Good? Okay."

"Move!"

"Get away!"

"What's the matter with you? Can't you be quiet? He wants us to be quiet."

The Autobots moved away from the house until Ratchet hits an electric wire.

"Hmph. Ow!" (Sirens wailing)

Prowl notices "Hm, Ah!" Ratchet knocks into Prowl and collapse as Prowl knocked into Longarm. Prowl fell onto a parked car and crushed it as Longarms cable hook wrapped around an electric post and pulled it down on his head.

(Clang) "Ow!"

Cliffjumper and Arcee laugh at Prowl and Longarm at their disaster. Ron felt a rumble and ran under the table (Booming crash) "Earthquake! Move, move, move, move, move! Earthquake! Judy! Judy, get under the table! Move it! Duck and cover right now!"

"How did you get over there so fast?" Judy asks Ron

"Wow! That was tingly! Ooh! You got to try that!" (Groans)

"Yeah. That looks fun."

(Prowl and Longarm) "Uh, whoops." (Optimus groans)

The entire neighborhood had a blackout

"Sam?" As Ron calls out to Sam

"Sammy?"

"What the hell is that?" Ron wonders what that giant light coming from Sam's room

"I don't know."

"Sam?"

"That's weird. Sam!"

"Ratchet, point the light. Come on, hurry."

"Listen, we got a major issue in here. What's with the light? You gotta stop the light. What's going on? Turn it off. You gotta tell him to shut it off. Shut it off."

"Sam, are you in there? How come the doors locked? You know the rules. No doors locked in my house!"

"You know he'll start counting if you don't open the door!"

"One more chance. Five..."

"Oh, dear."

"Four. It's coming off the hinges, pal."

"He's counting! Sam, just open the door."

"Three."

"Oh, my."

"Two."

"He's counting."

"Stand back."

Mikaela went to hide as Sam opens the door before his dad could open it himself

"What's up? What's with the bat?"

"Who were you talking to?"

"I'm talking to you."

"Why are you so sweaty and filthy?"

"I'm a child. You know, I'm a teenager."

"We heard voices and noises and we thought maybe you were-"

"Yeah, it doesn't matter what we thought. What was that light?"

"No, what light? What? There's no light, Dad! There's no light!"

"The light!"

"You got two lights in your hand! That's what it is."

"There was light under the door."

"No, maybe it bounced- look, you can't- you can't just bounce into my room like that. You got to knock. You got to communicate."

"We did- We knocked for five minutes."

"I'm a teenager."

"We knocked!"

"You didn't knock. You were screaming at me, okay?"

"No."

"This is repression, what you're doing here. You're ruining my youth, okay?"

"Oh, for Pete's sakes! You are so defensive! Were you... masturbating?" Judy asked

Ron and Sam were shocked of what Judy asked

"Judy."

"Was I mastur- No, Mom!"

"Zip it, okay?"

"It's okay."

"No, I don't masturbate!"

"That's not something for you to bring up. That's a father-and-son thing, okay?"

"I mean-"

"Father-son thing."

"You don't have to call it that word if that makes you uncomfortable. You can call it... Sam's happy time or-"

"Happy time?"

"My special alone time..."

"Stop."

"Mom. You-"

"Judy, stop."

"With myself."

"Mom, you can't come in and-"

"I'm sorry. It's just been a weird night. I've had a little bit to drink."

"No, no, Dad. Yeah, well, we saw a light."

Optimus Prime noticed the parents were coming around as the Autobots tried to move quickly but quietly "Oh, parents."

"I don't know where it was, but we saw it."

[Optimus Prime grunting]

"Earthquake! It's another one! Another earthquake! Get in the doorway!"

"Okay!"

Ron runs into the bathroom and hides in the bathtub

(Rumbling) "Aftershock! Aftershock! Oh, I hate these."

(Optimus Prime whispers) "Quick, hide!"

"Got to ride it out. Ride it out!"

"Hey, the lights are back on."

"Hide? What? Where? Oh"

"Come on, get out of that tub."

"Can't you take safety seriously?"

"What about- oh, kay. Oh, no. Man. Man! Oh!"

"Good Lord, this floor is filthy, Sam."

Before Ron could see them the Autobots try hiding around the house. Ironhide and Ratchet were hiding on the right side next to the bathroom while Jazz hiding under him and Bumblebee next to him along with Optimus. Arcee, Cliffjumper, Longarm and Prowl were hiding on top of the roof.

"Oh. Oh, no! Look at the yard. The yard is destroyed. Sheesh! Judy? Better call the city. We got a blown transformer! Power pole's sparking all over the place! Aw, man. Yard's a waste. Trashed. Gone. It's a wash. The whole yard."

"You're kidding."

"The parents are very irritating."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ratchet agrees

"Can I take them out?" Ironhide asks Optimus

"Ironhide, you know we don't harm humans. What is with you?"

"Well, I'm just saying, we could. It's an option."

"We heard you talking to somebody, Sam. We wanna know who."

"Mom, I- I told y-"

(Indistinct arguing) Mikaela jumps up and Sam's parents sees a girl hiding in his room as she introduces herself

"Hi. I'm Mikaela. I'm a- I'm a friend of Sam's."

[Judy laughs] "Gosh, you're gorgeous. Isn't that the prettiest girl?"

Ron was impressed "Oh. Son- Wow."

"She can hear you talking, Mom."

"Thank you."

"Oh, my goodness. I'm sorry you had to hear our little family discussion about this-"

[Mikaela chuckles]

"Sorry that we're bugging you."

Sam asks his mom where his bag was "Backpack- do you have my backpack, ma?"

"Come on, hon. let's go."

"Oh, it's in the kitchen."

* * *

Meanwhile with the Decepticons…

Starscream is at an Air Force Base undercover. Barricade calls in.

(Over com) "Lord Starscream, this is Barricade."

"Barricade, what's the status on the glasses?"

(Over com) "I have failed to retrieve the lenses from the boy."

"What?! How in the pits of Kaon can you fail a simple task such as this? Are you weak or are you to simple minded to complete a simple task?"

(Over com) "Don't tempt me, Starscream. And besides Frenzy has reported to me that he will go undercover until then. He will locate the All Spark and Lord Megatron."

"Very well then Barricade. Keep me update. In the mean time I will locate Bonecrusher and Brawl. You will rendezvous at the coordinates I'm uploading right now."

"It's a matter of time before the Autobots find the All Spark."

**A matter of time…**


	11. Captured

Meanwhile with Starscream…

Qatar – The Middle East…

Unknown military airbase…

Starscream searches for the rest of the decepticons but cannot locate them with his radar being jammed by something but he does not know what's causing it.

"I can't get a signal out of this. Something must be jamming my signal."

Starscream looks around and notices radio towers on every building

"Of course. The human's radio's tower must be jamming the signal. I must take them out in order to find them."

Starscream transforms and went searching for where the transmissions are coming from. As he patrols the area he finds the communication center and sees the first set of radio towers. He shoots down and tears the radio towers apart as his frequency starts to clear up.

"Yes, it's working. But I'll need to sweep the area if I'm going to find those morons."

Starscream continues to go to different areas as he destroys the communication centers with no trouble from the humans as they retreat. His signals were finally in the clear and began his search for the rest the decepticons. Starscream scans and sees Bonecrusher and Wreckage being restrained by the humans as Starscream looked very disappointed.

"What are you two doing? You're supposed to be hidden until I make the call."

(Over com to Bonecrusher) "We're being pinned down by the humans."

(Wreckage) "And they were prepared for this."

"You're twice their size. Destroy them!"

(Grunting) "We can't."

(Groans) "Must I do everything myself." As Starscream mumbles to himself

Starscream swoops down and tries to destroy the electric restrainers.

"I'm surprised these humans can fight. I'll give for them effort."

Starscream finally released Bonecrusher and Wreckage.

"You two are useless than I thought you were. I will escort you two moronic dolts to your next hideout down that way and try to keep up."

Starscream escorts them down the road to the next base. Suddenly they encountered more humans of these restrainers as Starscream destroys them along the way and finally they reached to the next base.

"Now this time try to stay hidden until the time is right."

Jets fly by in the sky as Starscream sees they use similar technology from transformers and wants to know more.

"Strange. The humans are using similar technology as ours. I must find out more. Bonecrusher, you will locate Brawl and I will destroy those jets and find out where they got that technology. Wreckage, you will remain hidden until the time is right. Decepticons move!"

"None shall stand in my way!"

"We shall see, Bonecrusher. We shall see."

Starscream goes after the jets as he shoots down many jets, picks them and scans them along the way. Bonecrusher calls

(Over com) "Starscream this is Bonecrusher. I've located Brawl and he came out of hiding."

"You have?" Starscream asks

"Yes and he is being overwhelmed by human forces."

"You will wait until I arrive unless if you want to get caught again?"

"Yes Starscream."

Starscream transforms, fly's at the speed of light and arrives just in time. He destroys every tank in his sight along with the base as the others as well and returned to same base where Wreckage is.

"Ah, I just love a smoking ruins especially the one I created. This time we remain hidden until Frenzy locates Lord Megatron and the All Spark. The All Spark will soon be ours."

* * *

Meanwhile in Mission City…

"Sorry that we're bugging you." Ron apologizes

"Backpack- do you have my backpack, ma?" Sam asks

"Come on, hon. Let's go."

"Oh, it's in the kitchen."

"Oh, yes. Okay. Okay. Yeah."

"Your mom's so nice."

"I want you to distract my parents while I slip out and get these glasses to them, okay?"

Black SUV's pulls up to Sam's house and walked to the front door and the agent approaches the door and rings the bell uncontrollably.

"Ronald Wickety?" Agent Simmons asks

"It's Witwicky. Who are you?" Ron asks

"We're the government. Sector Seven."

"Never heard of it."

"Never will. Your son's the great-grandson of Captain Archibald Wickity, is he not?" Simmons asks

"It's Witwicky."

"May I enter the premises, sir?" Simmons asks

Judy sees scientists and agents all over the house "Ron, there's guys all over the front yard."

"What the heck is going on here?"

"Your son filed a stolen car report last night. We think it's involved in a national security matter."

"National security?" Ron asks

"They're ripping up my rose bushes!"

"That's right. National security."

They started picking up, bagging and scanning everything in the house. "My God, Ron, they're everywhere! There's guys in suits all around the house! Look at this!"

"Could you stay off the grass?"

"Get me a sample and some isotope readings."

"They're pulling bushes out of the ground! Good Lord! They've got to get their hands off my bush!"

"Drop the bat, ma'am."

"Hey, hey, hey, that's my-"

"I'm carrying a loaded weapon."

"But you'd better get those guys out of my garden or I am gonna beat the crap out of them!"

Simmons examines her eyes and asks "Are you experiencing any flu-like symptoms? Aching joints? Fever?"

"No!"

"What is this?"

"How you doing, son? Is your name Sam?" Simmons asks

"Yeah."

"Well, I need you to come with us."

"What?"

"Whoa, way out of line."

"Sir, I am asking politely. Back off."

"You're not taking my son."

"Really? You gonna try to get rough with us?"

"No, but I'm gonna call the cops because there's something fishy going on around here."

"Yeah."

"Yeah. There's something a little fishy about you, your son, your little Taco Bell dog and this whole operation you got going on here."

"What operation?"

"That is what we are gonna find out."

(S7 Agent) "I think direct contact."

Simmons was shocked as he thinks this is what they were looking for.

"Son?"

"Yeah."

"Step forward, please."

"Just stand?"

Simmons takes the scanner and scans Sam as it was going off the charts

(Beeping rapidly) "Fourteen rads. Bingo! Tag them and bag them!"

"What?"

They take Sam, Mikaela and his family along with his dog into their SUV to do their interrogation.

"If you hurt my dog, I'll kick your ass!"

"Get me a sample on that vegetation ASAP!"

"Sam! Do not say anything, Sam!"

"Yeah."

"Not a word until we get a lawyer!"

Longarm sees Sam, Mikaela and his family get taken away

"Optimus, the human authorities are taking Sam away. What do we do?" Longarm asks

"Follow them but don't get spotted. Autobots move out."

The autobots transformed and followed the SUV's. Simmons begins his interrogation with Sam and Mikaela.

"So, uh... LadiesMan two-seventeen. That is your eBay username, right?" Simmons asks Sam

"Yeah, but, you know, it was a typo and I ran with it."

"Well, what do you make of this?"

Simmons takes out Sam's phone and plays the recorded message

(Recording of Sam) "My name is Sam Witwicky, okay? And my, uh, car-"

"Is that you?" Simmons asks

"Yeah, that sounds like LadiesMan."

"Last night at the station, you told the officer your car transformed. Enlighten me."

"Well, here's what I said, okay? Cause this is a total misunderstanding that my car had been stolen-"

"Tsk. Really?"

"From me, from my home, but its fine now because it's back! It came back!"

"Well, not by itself."

"Well, no."

"Because cars don't do that because that would be crazy."

[Mikaela, Simmons and Sam laughing]

"That's funny. That is so funny. So what do you kids know about aliens, huh?"

"Oh, you mean, like a Martian? Like what, E. T? Pfft. No."

"It's an urban legend."

"Yeah." Sam agreeing

Simmons pulls out his badge and rubs in their faces. "You see this? This is my I-can-do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge."

"Right."

"I'm gonna lock you up forever."

"Oh, God. You know what? Don't listen to him. He's just pissy 'cause he's got to get back to guarding the mall."

"You, in the training bra, do not test me. Especially with your daddy's parole coming up."

"What? Parole?"

"It's nothing."

"Oh, grand theft auto, that ain't nothing?"

"You know those cars my dad used to teach me to fix? Well, they- they weren't always his."

"You stole cars?"

"Well, we couldn't always afford a babysitter, so sometimes he had to take me along."

"She's got her own juvie record to prove it! She's a criminal. Criminals are hot! Well, that'd be a real shame if he had to rot in jail the rest of his natural life. It is time to talk!"

The scanner goes off the scale again. Optimus stops the convoy as every SUV crashes into Optimus's foot and a large light was shining on them

[Simmons and S7 Agents shouting]

(S7 Agent) "Big! It's big!"

(S7 Agents) "Whoa whoa whoa whoa!"

Optimus grabs the SUV and lifts in the air pulling the roof

"Oh-"

(S7 Agent) "Back up, back up-"

"Go, go, go, go!"

"I think we're about-"

(S7 Agent) "I can't see it! I can't see it!"

[Simmons indistinct yelling]

"Shift your weight towards the front!"

"Oh God!" [S7 Agent yelling]

"All right- [grunting] Oh..."

Optimus drops the SUV and shuts off the light

"You a-holes are in trouble now. Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend... Optimus Prime."

[Optimus Prime growl] "Taking the children was a bad move. Autobots, relieve them of their weapons."

As the humans were ready to open fire the Autobots jumped from the bridge and aimed at the humans

[S7 Agent assorted 'aah!' and 'whoa!']

"Freeze!"

"Hands up. All of you."

"Whoa! Whoa!"

"Give me those."

Jazz uses his magnetic hand and took all of their weapons away as others surrounded them

"Whoa! Whoa!"

[Optimus Prime growl] Optimus grows in closer to get a good look at the human and gives him the look.

"Hi, there."

"You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?"

"Look, there are S7... protocols... okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I- can't communicate with you."

"Get out of the car."

"All right. All right. Me? You want me to-"

"Now!"

"All right, all right. Get out. Hey. All right, I'm... yeah, I'm getting out. I'm getting out. You see? Very nifty how you put us down without really... killing us."

"You're good with handcuffs, too, now, huh?" As Mikaela unlocks Sam's handcuffs

"Hey, hey. How you doing?"

"You weren't supposed to hear all that."

"How's it going, huh?"

"Yeah."

"This is real. Now, listen. If I choose to engage with him, mum is the word, all right?"

"Sam, I have a record because I wouldn't turn my dad in. When have you had to sacrifice anything in your perfect little life?"

"Big guys. Big guys with big guns, huh?"

Prowl starts to get irritated and mumbles to Cliffjumper.

"Eh, the human that talks too much really grinds my gears."

"Mm-hm." Cliffjumper agreeing

"What is Sector Seven? Answer me." Sam asking forcedly

"I'm the one who asks questions around here. Not you, young man!"

"How'd you know about the aliens?" Mikaela asks

"Where did you take my parents?"

"I am not at liberty to discuss-"

"No?"

"-it. Hey. You touch me, that's a federal offense."

Sam takes his badge away "Do-whatever-you-want-and-get-away-with-it badge, right?"

"Yeah. Brave now all of a sudden, with his big alien friend standing over there."

"Where is Sector Seven?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

[Bumblebee electronic squeal] "You won't talk eh? Maybe this will make you talk."

Bumblebee opens his hubcap as an oil can pops out and hits Simmons in the head and started peeing lubricant on his head as Arcee, Cliffjumper and Longarm were laughing in the back.

"Ey! Hey!"

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man."

"What? He was talk-smacking to Sam and his girl."

"Get that thing to stop, huh?"

"All right, tough guy, take it off."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your clothes, all of it, off."

"For what?"

"For threatening my dad."

Simmons started to strip from his suit down into his underwear

"Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life. You're a criminal. Uh huh. Let's face facts. It's in your gene pool."

"Those are nice. Now back behind the pole."

"All right."

The S7 agents go the pole and handcuffed them by Mikaela

(S7 Agent) "This is such a felony, what you're doing."

"I will hunt you down, okay?"

(S7 Agent repeating) "He'll hunt you down."

"Without any remorse!"

"No remorse."

"Okay? We have got to alert- everyone."

"They already know. Speaker."

More SUV's and helicopters start to approach the Autobots and Ironhide spotted them

"Optimus! Incoming!"

Ironhide pounds the ground causing a huge wave knocking out every SUV.

"Roll out. Jazz, draw their attention away from Sam and Mikaela."

Jazz draws the helicopters attention as the others roll out.

[Bumblebee electronic squeal]

(Helicopter pilot) "Okay, I'm picking up rad readings under that bridge right down there."

"Okay, I'm getting really good rad readings. Forty-two and higher."

"Up you get."

[Sam and Mikaela grunting] Sam and Mikaela jump on to Optimus's hand, puts them on his shoulder and begins to run from the helicopter.

(Helicopter pilot) "Okay, we're dropping in."

(Over com to Jazz) "Jazz, create a diversion for us to escape."

"You got it, Prime."

As Jazz drives off distracting Sector 7 and destroying a few structures to distract them long enough until he got surrounded by them and calls for help.

"Optimus this is Jazz. I've been caught."

(Over the com) "Can you escape without excessive force?" Optimus asks

"That would be a negative. Ironhide, can you lend a support?" Jazz asks

"Sit tight soldier. I'm on my way."

Ironhide rushes to rescue Jazz before they catch him. Meanwhile with Ratchet and Longarm as they drove down towards the city mall's parking lot and went under hideous. While Cliffjumper, Prowl and Arcee were being chased by the SUV's Prowl dropped spike strips on to the floor and popped their tires leaving them in collusion.

"Quick thinking, Prowl."

"When it comes to situations like this. You have to come prepare. It's called Protocol."

Arcee was getting annoyed. "Okay, Prowl we get it."

As they continued to retreat Ironhide arrives to Jazz on time as he sees Sector 7 surrounding him.

"Get out of here, Jazz. I can handle this."

While Jazz takes off to escape he dealt with the Sector 7 vehicles as he knocks them out every step off the way. As he went to go get Jazz Optimus calls Ironhide.

(Over com) "Can we please rescue Jazz without another incident like Kaiba-5."

"Ah, that hunk of rock was going to blow up anyway. Don't worry Jazz I'm coming."

Ironhide arrives to Jazz on time being attacked not by Sector 7 but by decepticons. Ironhide knocks them out of the way and let Jazz escape and fought off the decepticons. Every turn he takes he sees Jazz getting crowded by the decepticons as he being defeating them. He finally gets to Jazz as the others regrouped and see they went after Optimus.

Meanwhile with Optimus…

Optimus to continue's to run through the city trying to avoid stepping on traffic as he continues running.

(Helicopter pilot) "Really strong readings right down below us. There he is. Ship one and two, come on in."

(Helicopter pilot) "That's it, right there. Mark him, mark him."

"Okay, there he is. 11:30. 11:30. Right off the nose."

"I got it. 12:00."

"Okay, I'm tracking him. I've got him."

"Got him going down the street."

"Okay. Where'd he go, guys? I lost him. Got no IR signature. Where'd he go? Okay, I lost him. I lost him."

"Okay, we're coming around."

Optimus goes under the bridge and hides under it trying to avoid them as they continued searching for them.

"Easy, you two."

As Bumblebee arrives to get Sam and Mikaela before they fall as Optimus tries to catch them

"Oh no Sam! Mikaela!"

"No! No! No, Sam! Sam, don't drop me! Sam, don't! Sam, don't! I'm slipping! I'm slipping!"

Bumblebee rushes faster to catch them before they fall over on the helicopters.

"Hold on!"

"Aaaaah!"

"No!"

"Aah!"

"Sam!"

They have fallen Optimus tried to catch them but failed until Bumblebee caught them both just in time before fall to the ground.

"Okay, I got you guys."

(Helicopter pilot) "All right, we've got him pinned. We've got him pinned in the river. I'm in for the shot."

"Stop! Stop! Wait! No!"

Bumblebee covers Sam and Mikaela as they shoot nets and grapple hooks on him tying him up and shooting him with EMP's.

[Bumblebee electronic squeal]

[Mikaela gasp]

"Take the shot, get him."

"Take the shot."

"Noooo!"

[Bumblebee making electronic screaming and shouting and crying]

Arcee and Cliffjumper arrives first seeing Bumblebee getting captured she jumps in to save Bumblebee as Cliffjumper tried to stop her.

"I got to help him."

"Arcee, No!"

Arcee jumps in to help but failed as she gets pinned down as Cliffjumper watches in fear. Bumblebee and Arcee tried to reach for each other but got pulled away by force.

"Arcee!"

"Bumblebee, I'm sorry!"

As they capture Bumblebee and Arcee Sam and Mikaela are getting arrested as well being pushed down by the agents.

"No! Stop! Stop!"

"Get down on the ground!"

"Get down! Get down!"

"What? Okay."

"Nnh!"

"Hah- Look, he's not fighting back!"

[Bumblebee pained electronic squealing]

(S7 Agent) "Freeze it!"

[Bumblebee and Arcee pained electronic squealing]

[Sam and Mikaela grunting]

"Stop hurting them!"

[Bumblebee painted electronic squealing]

[Sam grunting]

(S7 Agent) "Don't let him move! I got him down here!"

[Arcee making lots of pained electronic squealing]

[Sam grunting]

[Bumblebee and Arcee making pained electronic squealing] Sam tries to save them both of them but failed as the agents got him and the bots freezing them.

"No!"

"Happy to see me again? ...Put him in a car with his little criminal friend. I want those things frozen and ready for transport!"

The agents put Sam and Mikaela in the SUV and taking them away as the other Autobots arrive and Jazz went to check it out.

"Hang back. Let me check it out. Optimus, are we just gonna stand here and do nothing?"

"There's no way to free Bumblebee and Arcee without harming the humans."

"But it's not right! They-"

"Let them leave."

As they left Optimus picks up the dropped glasses as he feels worst seeing Bumblebee, Arcee, and Sam and Mikaela being taken away.


	12. Recovery

Meanwhile in Washington at the Pentagon…

(Brigham) "The Chinese and the Russians are nearing our area of operations in the western Pacific. We feel like this could get out of hand real fast."

"But the next couple of hours may just define his presidency."

A mysterious man with a suit case walks in to find Keller

(Officer) "US and Chinese task forces approaching 100 nautical miles of cruise missile range."

"Tell the strike group commander that he's not to engage unless fired on first!"

"Yes, sir!"

(Banachek) "Mr. Secretary? Tom Banachek. I'm with Sector Seven, Advanced Research Division."

"Never heard of it. I'm a little busy, Tom. I think you can see that."

[Officers indistinct chattering]

Every computer in the room begins to go to static as the officers try to figure out what is going on.

"What's going on here?" The officer asks

"I don't know."

"Sit rep! Talk to me!"

"The whole room's gone down, sir."

"I can see that!"

"The virus was coded to shut us down. General?"

"I'll take a seat."

"What do you mean, shut us down?" Keller asks

"They used our network to spread out to the whole world. The blackout's global. We have no communications, satellite and land lines are dead."

"You mean to tell me that I cannot pick up this telephone and call my fam-?"

Keller tries the phone and his cell phone but nothing was working as he gets irritated

"Mister Secretary? I'm here under direct order from the President. You really need to see what I have in the case."

Benachek opens the case and pulls out top secret files, photos and a hard drive. He puts in the hard drive into his laptop.

"You'll have to accept that there are certain things you won't understand right away. Sector Seven is a special-access division of the government convened in secret under President Hoover eighty years ago. You may remember NASA JPL lost the Beagle 2 Mars Rover. We told them to report the mission a complete failure. It wasn't. Beagle 2 transmitted thirteen seconds. This was classified above top secret."

Benachek shows the recorded video of the Beagle 2 scout on Mars until a mysterious large robot smashes it.

(Recording) "All systems functioning well. Okay, we got a visual." [Indistinct overlapping chatter]

[Unknown Transformer electronic growl]

(Recording) "EDA ended at 170 hours, 48 minutes."

"More than just a pile of Martian rocks. This is the image from Mars. Here's the image your Special Ops team was able to retrieve from the base attack. We believe they are of the same exoskeletal type, and obviously not Russian or North Korean."

"Are we talking about an invasion?" Keller asks

"We intercepted the message from your Special Ops team. These things can be hurt by our weapons and now they know it. That's why the virus shut us down. So we can't coordinate against their next attack, which I would bet my ridiculous government salary is coming. Soon."

"Get word to our fleet commanders over the National Guard frequency. It's a shortwave radio channel. It might be still working. Tell them to turn their ships around and come home. ASAP. And inform all commands to prepare for- imminent attack."

* * *

Nellis Air Force Base…

As Lennox and team were about to leave SUV's arrive before they could leave

(Officer) "Captain Lennox, we need you and your team to come with us right now! Let's go!"

Meanwhile back at the FBI headquarters while Maggie and Glen were sleeping in the interrogation room

(FBI Agent) "She's in here."

"What's going on?" Maggie asks as she wonders

"You're coming with me. You're going to be my advisor."

"Me too?" Glen asks

"Who's this?"

"He's my advisor."

"He comes, too."

As they were on their way to the Hoover Dam on the helicopters with Sam and Mikaela along with Glen and Maggie.

"So..."

"What did they get you for?" Maggie asks

"Uh- I bought a car. Turned out to be an alien robot."

[Glen mouths 'Wow.']

"Who knew?"

They arrived to the dam as they see Bumblebee and Arcee being taken inside to the lab. Meanwhile with the rest of the Autobots as Optimus was getting to scan the glasses as he wonders.

"Please. Let this work."

"Fire it up, Optimus."

Optimus scans the glasses as he projects a hologram of Earth as he finds the coordinates to the All Spark.

"The code... The code on these glasses indicates the All Spark is two hundred and thirty miles from here."

"I sense the Decepticons are getting ready to mobilize."

"They must know it's here, as well."

"What about Bumblebee and Arcee? We can't just leave them to die and become some human experiment!"

"They'll die in vain if we don't accomplish our mission. Bumblebee and Arcee are brave soldiers. This is what they would want."

"I just wish we could save them. Somehow." Cliffjumper thinks out loud

"I wish too that we can help them but we can't just rush in there and well…" As Longarm tries to comfort Cliffjumper

"He's right. If we did try we would have been caught ourselves." As Prowl explains in a clam matter

"Why are we fighting to save the humans?" Ironhide questions

[Bumblebee and Arcee makes pained electronic squealing]

"They're a primitive and violent race."

[Bumblebee and Arcee makes pained electronic squealing]

"Were we so different? They're a young species. They have much to learn. But I've seen goodness in them. Freedom is the right of all sentient beings. You all know there's only one way to end this war. We must destroy the Cube. If all else fails, I will unite it with the Spark in my chest."

"That's suicide. The Cube is raw power. It could destroy you both."

"A necessary sacrifice to bring peace to this planet. We cannot let the humans pay for our mistakes... It's been an honor serving with you all. Autobots, roll out!"

"We rolling!"

As the Autobots transformed and set off to retrieve the all spark. Meanwhile with Frenzy as he crawls out her bag but instead falls down into the dam.

[Frenzy yelling, chatters in Cybertronian]

"Team attention! Present arms!"

"At ease. Captain, Sergeant. Got your Intel. Excellent work."

"Thank you, sir. What about the gunships?" Lennox asks

They're being retrofitted with sabot rounds now. If they hit us again, we'll be ready for them. But, uh, it won't do us much good if we can't get world communications back up."

Sam meets Simmons again but not very good for Sam

"Hey, kid. I think we got off to a bad start, huh? You must be hungry? You want a latte? Ho-Ho? Double venti macchiato?"

"Where's my car and the bike?" Sam asks forcing

"Son, I need you to listen to me very carefully. People can die here. We need to know everything you know. We need to know it now."

"Okay. But first, I'll take my car, my parents. Maybe you should write that down. Oh, and her juvie record. That's got to be gone. Like, forever."

"Come with me. We'll talk about your car and the bike."

"Thank you."

"The man's an extortionist. All right, here's the situation. You've all had direct contact with the NBEs."

"NBEs?" Epps asks and wonders

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials. Try and keep up with the acronyms."

"What you're about to see is totally classified."

Everybody walks inside into the dam as everyone sees a giant metal being frozen with technicians and scientists surrounding it.

[S7 Technicians indistinct chatterings]

"Dear God. What is this?"

"We think when he made his approach over the North Pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934."

"We call him NBE-One."

"Well, sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but- I mean, that's Megatron. He's the leader of the Decepticons."

"He's been in cryostasis since 1935. Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind."

"Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age. The microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him. NBE-One. That's what we call it."

"And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?"

"Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security."

"Well you got one now."

"So why Earth?" Lennox asks

"It's the Allspark."

"Allspark? What is that?" Keller asks

"Well, yeah, they came here looking for some sort of cube-looking thing. Anyway, mister NBE-One here, a.k.a. Megatron, that's what they call him, who's pretty much the harbinger of death, wants to use the Cube to transform human technology to take over the universe. That's their plan."

"And you're sure about that?"

"Yeah... You guys know where it is, don't you?"

"Follow me."

Everybody follows Benachek to the next room of where the All Spark is.

Meanwhile with Bumblebee and Arcee on a dissecting table separately as they continue to being torture and something was Bumblebee's mind as he looks at her.

"Arcee?"

(Grunting) "Yes, Bumblebee?" _**(ZAP!)**_

"There's been something… _**(ZAP!) **_(Groans)…I've been wanting to tell you. For so long I've been holding it until the right time."

"Me too. I've been… (Groans) …wanting to tell you something also."

And at that moment they both had something on their minds that they wanted to release so long but they struggled they both released at the same time.

(Both) "I've always liked you."

Both of them were in shock as they said the same thing and were in relief.

"You like me?" _**(ZAP!)**_(Screams then relief) (Sigh)

"Yes, I've always liked since before the war. I only joined Optimus to be with you." _**(ZAP!) **_(Screams) (Groans)

"I always liked you too but I thought you were into Cliffjumper."

"No, I thought that was you because well… you look exactly the same." _**(ZAP!) **_(Screams) (Sigh)

"Fair point." _**(ZAP!)**_ (Screams)

"I couldn't stop thinking about you and I never will. I always loved you, Arcee."

"I always loved you too, Bumblebee."

As they gazed at each other they both reached holding each other's hands as they both continued to be tortured.

Back with the humans as the walk into the observe room as they see the All Spark Cube and they were very surprised how large the cube was.

"You're about to see our crown jewel."

"Whew." As Sam was shocked of how large the cube was

"Carbon dating puts the Cube here around ten thousand BC. The first Seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE-One. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete. A perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside."

As Frenzy crawls around the base he finally finds the All Spark as he gets reformed by the cube and calls out to all decepticons

[Frenzy chatters in Cybertronian] "All Spark located."

"This is Starscream. All Decepticons, mobilize."

"Barricade, en-route."

"Brawl reporting..."

"Bonecrusher rolling..."

"Wreckage moving out."

"Blackout incoming... All hail Megatron!"

"Wait, back up. You said the dam hides the Cube's energy. What kind exactly?"

"Good question. Please step inside. They have to lock us in."

As they walk inside to concealed room as they lock the giant metal door

"Oh, wow." As they see a hole in the wall with claw scratches on it

"What's that? Freddy Krueger done been up in here or something?"

"Oh, no, man. Freddy Krueger have four blades, man. That's only three. That's Wolverine! Hrr! [laughing] Right? That's Wolverine!"

"That's very funny. Anybody have any mechanical devices? BlackBerry? Key alarm? Cell phone?"

"I got a phone." Glenn hands Simmons his phone

"Ooh. Nokias are real nasty. You've got to respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai."

"Nokia's from Finland."

"Yes, but he's, you know... a little strange. He's a little strange."

"We're able to take the Cube radiation... and funnel it into that box."

Simmons activates the machine, taking energy from cube and shot it at his phone. It rumbles a bit and transforms into a small spider crab like robot.

[Glen, Sam, Mikaela and others short, surprised yelps]

[Nokia Robot chatters in Cybertronian] Hiii-yah!

"Mean little sucker, huh?"

[Nokia Robot chatters in Cybertronian]

"That thing is freaky!"

"Kind of like the itty-bitty Energizer Bunny from hell, huh?"

[Nokia Robot chatters in Cybertronian]

The little robot begins to go haywire and started shooting at them all over the box

"Wha-"

"Hiii-yah!" [Nokia Robot Chatters in Cybertronian]

"Oh... He's breaking the box. Hnn!" They shoot down the creature as it went completely dead.

As the decepticons mobilize to the dam. Blackout begins to scan the dam but finds nothing. He calls to Starscream.

(To Starscream) "Starscream, my scans aren't registering the traces of the All Spark or Megatron. Their signatures must be concealed by this structure somehow."

(Over com) "Then we'll have to tear it down piece by piece until we find them."

"It will be done." Blackout begins to open fire on the dam. Starscream lands on the dam and begins to fire missiles onto the dam.

[Starscream speaks in Cybertronian] "You'll regret this."

(S7 People) "Go! Go! Go! Move!"

_**(BOOM!) (RUMBLE!) (RUMBLE!)**_

"Gentlemen, they know the Cube is here."

"Banachek. What's going on?"

(S7 Technician) "Well, the NBE-One hangar has lost power-"

"What!"

"-and the backup generator is just not gonna cut it."

"Do you have an arms room?" Lennox asks

Frenzy sneaks into the control room as he begins to turn up the temperatures to Megatron

[Frenzy chatters in Cybertronian] [Chuckles] "Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah! Megatron! Megatron! Megatron!"

(S7 Agent yelling) I'll bring security to the [trails off]

"Get everyone to the NBE-One chamber now!" (Banachek yelling out)

(S7 Agent) "The lights are out!"

"Move it! Move it! Let's go!"

"They're popping our generators!"

The Autobots begin to move out as quickly as they could while Frenzy was raising temperatures for Megatron.

[Frenzy chatters in Cybertronian] Oh! Megatron melting!

(S7 Announcer) "16502. We're losing pressure."

(S7 Technician) "Stand by! Set!"

(S7 Announcer) "We're losing pressure! The cryogenic system is failing! We're losing NBE-One!"

The giant robot begins to melt as everyone tries to freeze it before it thaws out but they couldn't. Everybody arrives to the arms room as the soldiers begin to load up.

"Forty millimeter sabot rounds on that table!"

"That's good. Get all the ammo you got. Everything you can carry. Bring it."

"You got to take me to them. You have to take me to my car. He's gonna know what to do with the Cube."

"Your car? It's confiscated."

"Then unconfiscate it."

"We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing!"

"You don't know-"

"Maybe you know, but I don't know."

"You just wanna sit here and wait and see what happens?"

"I have people's lives at stake here, young man."

"Take him to his car!"

"Wha-"

Lennox pushes him against the wall as agents begin aiming at him and soldier started to fight each other around them/

"Whoa!"

"Drop it."

[Burke grunts twice]

[S7 Agents grunting]

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!"

"Drop your weapon, soldier. There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?"

"You know, we didn't ask to be here."

"I'm ordering you under S7 executive jurisdiction."

"S7 don't exist."

"Right. And we don't take orders from people that don't exist."

"I'm gonna count to five."

"Well, I'm gonna count to three. Mm?" [Breathing hard]

Lennox aims for Simmons head

"Simmons?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I'd do what he says. Losing's really not an option for these guys."

[Lennox Breathing hard]

"All right. Okay. Hey, you want to lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? That's cool."

They all walked into the lab room seeing Bumblebee and Arcee being frozen but they try to stop them.

[Bumblebee and Arcee pained electronic moaning]

(S7 Agent) "Stand by, stand by!"

"No, no! Stop! You got to stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!"

"No, no, stop, stop, stop!"

"You got to let him go! Let him go! You guys okay?"

They finally stopped and released the bots

[Bumblebee electronic noise] "Were okay, Sam." Said Arcee in relief

"They didn't hurt you two, right?"

"Yeah!" [Electronic growling and noises] Bumblebee and Arcee pulls out his faceplate and his gun and aimed at the humans who torturing them.

"Listen to me. The Cube is here and the Decepticons are coming."

[Bumblebee Electronic growling] "They are and the Cube is here? Well that made our job easier."

"No, no, don't worry about them. They're okay. Right? They're not gonna hurt you."

[Bumblebee Electronic growling and noises] "They've been torturing us and you expect me to forgive them."

"Just back up a little bit. He's friendly. He's fine. Okay, come on. Put the guns down. They're not gonna hurt you."

[Bumblebee Electronic noises] "All right then."

Arcee jumps to him in fright and hugs him tightly as kissed each other as Mikeala and everybody else was adored but Simmons was a bit freaked out.

"They had a thing?" Simmons wonders

"I think it's adorable." Said Mikaela in gazing

"I think I'm going to throw up." Said Simmons getting sick

"Here, come with me. I'm gonna take you to the All Spark."

They all went back to the All Spark as Bumblebee and Arcee were shocked in awe to see it again.

[Bumblebee and Arcee Awed electronic squealing]

(Both) "The All Spark."

"I was supposed to protect the cube with my Spark. Now, maybe I can redeem myself."

Bumblebee touches the cube as it begins to transforms as everybody was shocked how amazing it was.

"Ah, okay, here we go. He doing something. He doing something."

"Whoo."

"Oh my God."

The cube continues to transform until it reached to Bumblebee's hand size as he was amazed.

"It's amazing just like I remembered it. (Bumblebee plays Star Trek) Message from Starfleet, Captain. Let's get to it."

"He's right. We stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar. Mission City is twenty two miles away. We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city."

"Good! Right!"

"But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force."

"This place must have some kind of radio link!"

"Yes!"

"Shortwave, CB!"

"Right! Yes!"

"Sir, you got to figure out some way to get word out to them. Let's move!"

"In the alien archive, sir!"

"The alien archive-"

"There's an old army radio console."

"Will it work?"

"I don't k- Anything's possible! Did you see that? Poof!"

"All right, Sam, get it in the car! Mister Secretary! Get our birds in the air. When we get to the city, we're gonna find a radio, and I'll have Epps vector them in, okay?"

"Affirmative!"

As everyone moves out while with frozen Megatron he begins to thaw as every system begins to fails

(S7 Announcer) "Warning! NBE One cryo-tainment failing."

(S7 Technician) "Check that backup system!"

"The cryo's failing! You got to bump up the cryo! The cryo's failing!"

"Come on! Get out of here!"

"Heads up! Look out!"

"Set a perimeter around the yellow vehicle!"

"This way, this way, this way!"

(S7 Technician) "Up there! Let's go!"

Megatron reactivates as he begins to break the ice all over him and started destroying everything tied and around him.

[Megatron Growling and annoyed noises] "I am... Megatron!"

Megatron takes his wrecking ball and started tearing everything apart as he throws the humans like rag dolls as they try to run from it. Tearing everything from side to side.

[S7 Technicians dying screams]

"Look out, look out-"

"Cube's okay?" Sam asks

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Put the seat belt on it."

"Pour it on him!"

As the humans try to fight back but they were no match for him. Megatron transforms into a jet and flew out of the chamber and out of dam meeting up with Starscream and Blackout.

(Starcream and Blackout) "I live to serve you, lord Megatron."

"Where is the Cube?" Megatron asks

"The humans have taken it."

[Deep growl] "You fail me yet again, Starscream. Get them!"

As the rest arrived to a communication room Simmons takes a seat as he plugs in everything trying to bring to the radio online.

"Come on, Mags!"

"Over here, sir!"

"Give me a minute. Give me a minute. Come to me, Maxwell, come to me. Plugged in there... We're hot! We're live!"

"Where are the mikes?"

"...Mikes?"

"This doesn't work without mikes, Simmons!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, NO NO!"

"Let's find them."

"Kid, get in the chair! Just get in the chair, all right?"

"Okay, I'll sit. I'll sit."

"They steal everything out of this place."

"How do we get the signal out? How do we call the Air Force?" As Glen tries to figure out what to do

"Glen?"

"Huh?"

"Can you hotwire this computer to transmit a tone- through the radio?" Maggie asks as a suggestion

"What good is that?"

"Morse code! You can use this to transmit it through that!"

"Okay, I'll do it! Turn it around. Okay, let's see. Uh- Si-Simmons, I need a screwdriver!"

**The true battle begins… **

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	13. Battle for the All Spark Part I

While Bumblebee, Arcee and the humans move quickly as possible down the road Sam spots the other Autobots coming in their direction.

"There's Optimus."

As Bumblebee, Arcee and the humans pass the autobots they changed directions joining them on the convoy. Cliffjumper pulls up next to Bumblebee and Arcee.

"Hey! You guys are okay."

"Yeah, were fine." Arcee replies

"We got the All Spark but the decepticons are on our tailpipe. We're going to the city to hide the cube. Let's go!"

"You heard him autobots. Roll out!"

* * *

Meanwhile back at the S7 HQ…

"Almost done."

**(BANG!)**

"What the hell was that?" Simmons asks as he wonders

[Frenzy chattering in Cybertronian]

As they heard the noise coming from the door Frenzy was trying to break through the door as they rushed to the door to block it.

"Barricade the door!"

[Maggie, Simmons and Keller grunting]

[Frenzy chattering in Cybertronian]

"Get something. Watch out!"

Maggie and Simmons barricaded the door hoping it would hold Frenzy back

"Six, five, four, six, three." As Glen types in on the computer Keller smashed the glass box he grabs two shotguns and gave one to Simmons and started shooting through the door

"Here! Put some rounds in!"

"Master search... I- I got it! We're transmitting!"

"Send exactly what I say!"

Simmons grabs a flamethrower "Get out of the way! Get out of the way! Burn, you little sucker! Burn!"

[Frenzy shouting in Cybertronian]

"This is Defense Secretary Keller."

"Uh-huh?"

"Get me NORTHCOM commander."

[Frenzy Cybertronian noises] Frenzy throws a blade through the door missing everyone

"Whoa!"

"Whoa!"

"What was that?" Glen asks in fright

"Authenticate emergency action. Blackbird 1195-"

**(Rapid beeping) **(NORTHCOM Officer) "Sir, I have an authenticated air strike order from Sec Def."

As they transmit the signal to the Air force they hear something crawling through the ducts as they notice.

[Frenzy chatters in Cybertronian]

"This is so not good." **(Guns cocking) (Gunshot)**

[Frenzy growls]

Frenzy falls through the ducts as everyone takes cover behind the desks

[Maggie yells]

[Frenzy chatters in Cybertronian]

[Simmons and Keller grunting]

Frenzy hides behind the pillar as they opened fire on each other.

[Frenzy chatters in Cybertronian]

"Huh! He's behind the pillar!" Maggie spots Frenzy

[Frenzy chatters in Cybertronian]

**(Gunshots) **

"Shoot that motherf- whoa!"

"Maggie, cover fire!"

"Ah!"

"It's the Air Force! They're responding!"

Frenzy dodges every shot until he throws his blade around the room.

[Frenzy grunts, then chatters in Cybertronian]

Simmons grabs the flamethrower again. "Sucker, burn!"

(Frenzy) "Yaah!" Frenzy throws his missing everyone until it sliced his head off

"Whoah!"

"Aaah!"

**(Static) **"Oh, shit!" **(Clang) (Thud!)**

"Yes! They're sending F-22s to the city!"

The F-22 jets are getting ready to mobilize heading out to the city

(F-22 Pilot) "Raptors, let's scramble, scramble, scramble."

(F-22 Pilot) "Strike and Dark Star roll call."

(F-22 Pilot) "Looking out the right side."

(F-22 Pilot) "Push to Kill Box One Alpha."

* * *

Meanwhile back with the Autobots…

The Autobots mobilized as quickly as they possibly can down the highway to the city until the decepticons began to catch up as Bonecrusher is going on rampage throwing and flipping cars from left to right.

[Bonecrusher growling]

(Driver) "Whoa!"

"No, no, no, no, no." Sam spots the same police car from earlier on.

"What?"

"It's the same cop! Block them, block them, block them."

The Autobots block the decepticons path as Optimus and Prowl slowed down and Bonecrusher transforms while moving on wheeled feet. Optimus transforms and sprang into action as he skids on the road.

[Bonecrusher indistinct roaring]

[Optimus Prime growl]

"Oh my God." Said Mikaela in shock

Bonecrusher skates his way through the highway and splits a bus in half as he stops Optimus.

[Bonecrusher growling] "PRIME!" [Roar]

[Optimus Prime grunting] Bonecrusher jumps on Optimus as they fall off the highway and nearly fell on a car as they nearby a mother and her child.

[Bonecrusher indistinct roaring]

They both fought nearby them until Optimus uppercut Bonecrusher of the bridge as Optimus jumps in after it.

(Little Boy) "Cool, Mom!"

As they both fall in Bonecrusher uses his clampers against Optimus but failed as he dodges every strike. Bonecrusher tries to grab him but Optimus counter attacked him and ripped his arm and grabbed Bonecrushers head.

[Bonecrusher roaring] Bloody hell- NO!

Optimus draws his sword as holds his head stabs him while decapitating his head completely as head drops on the ground like a rock. Meanwhile back on the highway with Prowl as he goes toe to toe with Wreckage as Prowl tries to pull him over.

"By order of the Security Force. Pull over now!"

"Not a chance, autobot."

Prowl pulls out his rockets and shot two rockets at him in the back as he jumps in the air and transforms over the bridge over the humans as he was about to fall on them. Prowl transforms and jumps in and pushes him out of the way. Prowl and Wreckage stand in a distance from each other ready to draw their weapons.

"Dead or Alive. You're coming with me."

"Come on autobot. Make your shot." Said Wreckage being intimidated

"What's the matter, Wreckage? Not going to crack under pressure like you usual?" Prowl asks Wreckage as he struggles

Prowl begins to scan for weakness as he finds his weakness in his knees since he's bolt legged and quick draw to his knee as Wreckage opened fire. Prowl picks up an oil tanker and throws it as Wreckage slices it in half with his blade and oil leaked out of it. Prowl shoots the leaking oil as it the fire rises in a trail getting closer to Wreckage and exploded in his face.

**(BOOM!) **"Is that all you got autobot?" Wreckage asks

"Nope, I've got one more trick up my sleeve."

Prowl charges at him and jumps in the air in a twirl over the walkway as the humans begin to take pictures as Wreckage was distracted by him. Suddenly he shot both of his rockets at his head without knowing completely destroying his head as his body falls and Prowl sticks his landing.

"Consider yourself under arrest."

Prowl sees human authority coming in as he transforms and continues to the city.

**(Sirens Wailing)** "I hope I can get to the city on time."

**The Battle Continues…**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	14. Battle for the All Spark Part II

Meanwhile returning to Mission City…

Barricade infiltrates the city as he calls Megatron to give the heads up

(Com to Megatron) "Lord Megatron, I have infiltrated the city. The humans appeared to have fled here to this location with the All Spark."

(Over Com) "Excellent. Do you understand what's at stake if you fail?"

"Completely my lord. It will be done."

While Barricade continues to search the city meanwhile with the Humans and the Autobots getting ready for the arrival of the decepticons in the city. Prowl arrives late to the city.

"Nice of you to join us, Prowl." Said Cliffjumper sarcastically

"It's called doing my duty as an officer of the law enforcement of cybertron it is my job to…"

"Okay, we get it Prowl." Said Arcee interrupting

"Come on, let's go! Mount up!"

(Soldier) "Move out! Move out! Go! Go!"

"Here, I got shortwave radios."

Lennox hands Epps the radio as Epps was confused

"Wait. What am I supposed to do with these?"

"Well, use them! It's all we got!"

(Through radio) "This is like RadioShack dinosaur radios or something, man. I'm only gonna get 20 or 30 miles out of these things. Are there any aircraft orbiting the city?

Epps spots the jet in the air but something was off about "F-22 at twelve o'clock."

"All right, I want planes for air cover and get Black Hawks on station to extract that Cube. You got it? Air Force has arrived! Pop smoke!"

(To Raptor Pilot) "Raptor, Raptor, do you copy? We have you visual. Green smoke is the mark. Provide air cover and vector Black Hawks for extraction."

As the jet orbits the city they stop and dropped a green smoke and Epps checks on the jet but Ironhide notices that it wasn't the jet pilot.

"It's Starscream!"

"Please tell me you copy."

[Civilians and Soldiers assorted yelling and shouting] As the civilians run for their lives and the soldiers take positions as the Autobots sprang into action

"Back up! Take cover! Bumblebee! Cliffjumper!"

Ironhide, Bumblebee and Cliffjumper grabbed a truck as cover as the soldiers fall back and Prowl, Longarm and Arcee went to cover for them.

"No, no, no! Move!"

"Back up! Back up!"

(Soldier) "Retreat! Fall back!"

"Here it comes!"

"Incoming! Unnnh!" **(BOOM!)**

Starscream swoops down shoots his missiles towards them almost destroying everyone but scattered across the road as body parts of Bumblebee scattered. Sam and Mikaela reach for each other and everybody tries to recover from the attack.

(Soldier) "Anybody hurt? Everyone okay?"

(Soldier) "Clear the area!"

Bumblebee crawls out of the wall with no legs as Sam, Arcee and Cliffjumper were shocked to see him like this.

[Bumblebee electronic whining, groans]

"Oh my God. Bumblebee?"

[Bumblebee electronic whining]

"No. Your legs! Your legs."

[Bumblebee electronic whining] "My legs." (Groans)

"Here. Here, back, back, back, back! You all right?"

[Bumblebee pained electronic whining]

"Please get up. Bumblebee? Get up! Ratchet!"

Arcee, Cliffjumper and Longarm ran to him to assist him as Cliffjumper holds his hand tight gripping for his spark and Arcee was on her knees begging for Primus not to take him. Ratchet comes in to help Bumblebee.

"It's okay, Bee. You're going to be fine."

"No, Bumblebee! Ratchet, is there something you can do?" Arcee asks

Ratchet begins to seal Bumblebees wounds as Arcee was scared for his spark

"I'll do everything I can. There we go. That should keep him stabled for now. I've done everything I can for him."

Arcee starts to tear a bit as Bumblebee looks up to her to comfort her.

"Don't worry Arcee I'll be fine." (Groans)

[Soldiers assorted indistinct shouting]

"What the hell was that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean, what am I talking about? They shot at us!"

"F-22 pilots would never fly below buildings. That's alien. That ain't friendly!"

"You got to get up. You're okay. You're okay."

[Bumblebee electronic groan]

"Come on!"

(Black Hawk Pilot) "Army Black Hawk inbound to your location. Over."

(Through radio) "Alpha two seven three degrees, ten miles. November Victor, one point two clicks north."

Barricade, Brawl and Blackout arrive to the city as they prepare to open fire on the autobots and humans. Barricade commands to open fire.

"Open fire!" **(BANG!)**

Brawl moves in on the attack taking many shot as autobots move in. Barricade stands up to them until Prowl, Cliffjumper and Longarm stands up against him.

"Guy's, this is where you get out."

Prowl stands up to Barricade as they meet face to face with each other.

"Don't worry. We'll keep Barricade busy."

"Good luck."

"Step aside Autobots. The All Spark belongs to Megatron. I will exterminate the humans and claim it now."

"You want them? Then you get through us!"

Barricade pulls out his blades and started swinging them around as Prowl pushes Longarm back.

"We got this one. Go help the others."

As Longarm retreats to help the others Barricade charges at them as well as the other two at the same time. Cliffjumper takes out his blaster and starts shooting away but Barricade was shielding every shot he took but Prowl throws a car at him destroying his shield. Cliffjumper charges at him and upper cut him into the wall and recovers quickly and Prowl shot two missiles at knocking him into a bus. Cliffjumper went to check on him to make sure he would stay down.

"Alright, now that Barricade is dealt with. Let's get back to…"

Without knowing Barricade pushes Cliffjumper to the floor.

"Ah! Oof! What the...?"

As Barricade transforms and retreats trying to reach to Sam and the All Spark before they do.

"That was so cheap!"

"We'll worry about how cheap it was later. Right now we need to stop Barricade from getting the All Spark. Let's go!"

They transform and went after him as they start to gain up on him. As they both were on each side of Barricade they both spun him out at the same time as they both went ahead of him and made a holding position at a cafe. Barricade finally catches up as he prepares himself to fight again. Prowl and Barricade charged at each other as they collided holding their ground pushing each other with everything they got.

"Why, Barricade? Why side with the cons? You were a great Security officer like me. Why change all of that?" Prowl asks curiously

"Megatron will show me the new way of living and I will be there as the commander."

"That's not going to happen!"

As they push harder against each other he throws Barricade through a window as Prowl went in after him but got thrown out. Cliffjumper approaches and pulls out his blaster.

"Come on you decepticon punk!" **(Gun cocking) (Gunshot 3x)**

Barricade jumps out in vehicle mod and retreats once again as Cliffjumper tries to shoot him down as he gets away.

"Come on. He's getting away!"

"Wait!"

Prowl thought of an idea that would stop Barricade.

"Cliffjumper cut him off on the next street and lead him to him to me."

"You got it."

Cliffjumper goes after him cutting Barricade off at every turn he goes until it lead to Prowl's last standing point as Cliffjumper regroups with Prowl. It became the final battle between Prowl and Barricade. Prowl locks on to him as Barricade comes towards them faster. He fires his rockets at him and knocked him down to the floor as Prowl and Cliffjumper approach him.

"It's over Barricade. You are done."

"This isn't over Prowl."

Barricade kicks them back, transforms and retreats into hiding as he was nowhere to be seen as Cliffjumper was looking where he went.

"Hey! Where the pits of Kaon did he go!?"

"Let him go, Cliff. He'll be back. Cons like him always come back. Come on lets back to the rest."

They both transform and went to back to the battle with the rest of the autobots and the humans.

**The Battle Continues…**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	15. Battle for the All Spark Part III

Meanwhile back with Autobots…

Brawl continues to take heavy shots at the soldiers and the autobots as the civilians continuing running away from Brawl. Jazz and Ratchet move in to attack Brawl as the soldiers move in as well. Mikaela spots Longarm and went to retrieve him to help Bumblebee.

"Move out! Let's go!"

[Civilians screaming and shouting]

Bumblebee crawls to Sam with the All Spark in his hand

"I'm not gonna leave you."

[Bumblebee electronic whining and growling] Bumblebee hands Sam the All Spark.

"Sam, I couldn't protect the All Spark like I should've. Now, it's your turn. The fate of the human race rests in your hands."

Ironhide pushes on as Brawl continues to shoot at him dodging every shot. He transforms, jumps in the air while dodging the rockets as they fly under him, and uses his cannons to jump over the screaming woman in a dog roll.

[Ironhide growl and grunt]

[Girl high pitched scream]

[Ironhide roaring]

Jazz moves in a flash with Brawl noticing him sneaking up on him

"Come on, Decepticon punk!"

He jumps on him twirls around him as he transforms onto top of Brawl's head and tries to catch him. He breaks off his shoulder cannon but he grabbed Jazz and threw against the wall. Ironhide continues to push forward as jumps in the air in a barrel roll shooting at him, Jazz slides in shooting under him and finally Ratchet joins in with a twirl in the air cuts off Brawls hand with saw.

"Concentrate your fire!"

The humans, Ratchet and Prowl opened fire on Brawl and flips him back straight to the floor

**(Gunfire)** [Devastator roaring]

Meanwhile with Cliffjumper, Arcee and Longarm…

Blackout arrives to the scene as Arcee, Cliffjumper and Longarm opens fire on him and Blackout took huge shots against them and uses his propeller as a shield deflecting every shot.

"Damn! He's blocking every shot we give him."

Arcee thought of an idea.

"Guy's I got an idea. Follow my lead."

Arcee runs towards him as Cliffjumper and Longarm try to figure out what she was planning. Arcee charges at him as Blackout takes multiple shots as she dodges every shot and high jumps into the air and takes a few shots at him. Finally Cliffjumper gets the gist of what Arcee was planning.

"Oh, I see what you're doing. Longarm, time to play tackle."

Longarm nodded at Cliffjumper as they charge towards at him and tackled him down to the ground and before Blackout could get up Cliffjumper and Longarm pullout their rocket launchers and shot him at the same time and to pull off the final trick Arcee pulls out her secret move.

"Longarm, throw me your hook."

Arcee grabs Longarm's hook goes around Blackout wrapping him up in a circle.

(Arcee, Cliffjumper and Longarm cheering) Suddenly Longarm notices that Blackout is down but not out of the game yet.

"Look he isn't even dead yet."

"Oh shit. What are we gonna do now?"

Blackout tries to recover and tries to retreat but Arcee was not going to let him get away.

"He's not getting away."

"Arcee, wait! (Facepalm) Damn it not again, Arcee."

Arcee goes after Blackout as Cliffjumper follows and Longarm went to check on the others

* * *

Back with the rest of the autobots…

Mikaela finally reached to Longarm in time while he's shooting down Brawl as she got an idea to help Bumblebee get off the battlefield.

"Longarm!"

"Kind of busy right now." **(Gunfire) **

"I got something that can help Bumblebee get out of here."

"Alright, I hope this works."

Longarm follows Mikaela to Bumblebee until Megatron swoops down to the city ready for total chaos.

"Megatron!" [Growls indistinct]

"It's Megatron! Retreat!"

"Move! Fall Back!"

Ratchet, Jazz and Prowl try to cover the civilians as they try to escape. Jazz takes a shot at Megatron but got blasted back to floor trying to save them as they're being defeated continuously.

[Jazz yelling]

"Get our guys out of the way! Get out of here! Go! Get them out of the buggy! Move out!"

"We need air cover down here, now!"

Megatron transforms, swoops down and grabs Jazz into the air. Longarm sees Jazz get taken away and wants to help.

"Jazz, no."

Longarm runs to help Jazz but stopped by Mikaela

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"I've got to help Jazz. Okay Bee?"

"It's okay. Go help him."

Longarm leaves Mikaela and Bumblebee to help Jazz. Mikaela had to go find another Tow-Truck, breaks into it, hotwires it and brings it to them.

"Sam, help me with this."

Megatron flies up top of a building and drops Jazz as he steps on him and Jazz tries to fight back. From below Longarm can see Jazz and Megatron fighting. He begins to climb the building in a hurry to help Jazz.

"That all you got, Megatron?"

"Come here, little cretin."

"You want a piece of me? You want a piece?"

"No!"

Before Megatron could rip Jazz in half Longarm pulls out his cable, wraps it around Megatron's neck and started choking him roughly.

(Grunting) "No. How about you take a piece from me!"

"Pesky autobot."

As Megatron tries to grab hold of Longarm he throws Jazz to the floor and grabs Longarm instead.

"I want two!"

As Jazz looks up as he witnessed in shock Megatron ripping Longarm in half holding his entire torso by the head and threw it down to where Jazz is.

"Longarm, no! Come on man. Stay with me."

He holds up Longarm as he has to say his last words before he deactivates.

(Groaning) "I need to tell Bumblebee… I'll be okay and give him this."

Longarm hands him a personal message chip.

"I'll make sure he gets this."

Jazz holds his hand tightly holding on to spark as he deactivates slowly dying away and then completely shut down for good. Jazz looks down and shakes his head as a shame way to die. He calls out to Ratchet and Prowl to help him.

"Yo, Ratchet! Prowl! Help me pick him up."

He calls Bumblebee thorough the com to tell the bad news about Longarm

(Through com to Bumblebee) "Bumblebee, it's me Jazz."

"Yeah."

"It's Longarm. He gone man. He gone because of Megatron. I'm sorry, Bee."

Bumblebee looks down in total shock as he reaches for Arcee to tell the news as well.

"Arcee."

"Yes, what's wrong?"

"Longarm… he's… he's…" Bumblebee hesitates but Arcee knows what he was going to say as she drops to her knee's and starts to tear up a bit. Bumblebee lifts up Arcee's chin to comfort her.

"For Longarm."

"For Longarm." Arcee repeated

They both kissed on agreeing to fight honorably for their fallen friend; Longarm. Meanwhile Brawl tries to recover from the attacks as the soldiers begin to worry.

"Sir! That tank thing is getting back up."

"Oh, these things just do die."

As Lennox looks up he sees another decepticon on top of a building as doubts about winning

"Oh, were so dead."

"Wrap it around the head."

"Sam! Where's the Cube?"

"Right there."

"Okay."

"And take that and wrap it around the base and then put it around his neck, okay?"

"Epps, get those Black Hawks here! That building."

Lennox points to the building that they want Sam to go to.

[Panting] "Okay."

"What?"

"All right, I can't leave my guys back there, so here, take this flare. Okay, there's a tall, white building with statues on top. Go to the roof. Set the flare."

"No."

"Signal the chopper and set the flare-"

"No, no. I can't do this!"

Sam hesitates to comply but Lennox forces him to do so.

"Listen to me! You're a soldier now! All right? I need you to take this Cube. Get it into military hands while we hold them off, or a lot of people are gonna die."

"You got to go. You got to go."

"No, I'm not leaving."

"You need to go. No, get out!"

"No, I'm not leaving till I get Bumblebee out of here, okay?"

(Through radio to Black Hawk Pilots) "Army Black Hawk requested. Immediate evac for civilian boy with precious cargo. Headed to rooftop marked by flare.

"Sam, we will protect you."

"Okay."

"Epps, where are those planes?"

Sam runs off to the building but Mikaela stops before he left

"Sam!"

[Panting] "No matter what happens, I'm really glad I got in that car with you."

"Sam get to the building!"

"Move!"

"Decepticons, attack!"

"Hit it!"

Sam runs to the building and Mikaela continues to hook up Bumblebee as the soliders and the autobots take cover in positions while Brawl fires rockets on them. Ironhide, Ratchet and Prowl give cover fire for Sam.

"Cover fire." **(Gunfire)**

As Sam runs down the road Ironhide tries to give cover to Sam with a car but gets knocked down by Blackout's rockets as Blackout flies over him. Mikaela tries to hook up Bumblebee as fast as she could as Arcee gives cover.

(Soldier) "Girl, get that tow truck out of here!"

"I'm going! I'm going!"

"Get out of here now!"

[Brawl growling] **(Rapid Gunfire)**

Brawl approaches them but Mikaela, Bumblebee and Arcee manage to dodge the blast and escape. Until Optimus Prime finally arrives to the city as he transforms gets ready to fight.

"Megatron!"

"Prime!" [Megatron growls]

Megatron jumps off the building, transforms and flies to Optimus as he jumps on him holding on to Megatron. They fly through the city hitting buildings back and forward until they flew straight through a building and out. Optimus and Megatron tumble over each other fighting as Megatron pushes down but Optimus tries to push back.

[Megatron growling] "Humans don't deserve to live."

"They deserve to choose for themselves."

"Then you will die- with them! [Growl] Join them in extinction!"

Megatron throws Optimus as they both draw their weapons. Optmius takes a small shot at Megatron knocking him back a bit but Megatron makes a comeback with a larger shot throwing Optimus to an office building and falls onto the floor.

[Optimus groans]

"I'll deal with you later, Prime."

Megatron transforms and continues to search for Sam.

"You're not getting away, Megatron."

Optimus follows Megatron

* * *

Meanwhile with Sam…

Sam continues to run as Ironhide, Ratchet and Prowl run with him.

"Keep moving, Sam! Don't stop!"

Blackout shows up causing havoc near Sam trying to get him but missed him as Sam continues to run.

"Whoa! No!"

Starscream swoops down hard and fast landing on Sam and flipping cars around him. Ironhide, Ratchet Prowl jump in to help Sam.

"No! Gah!" **(Rapid Gunfire)**

Sam takes cover as Starscream opens fire on them as the Autobots do as well but Starscream decides to retreat and fly away as Ironhide, Ratchet and Prowl recover.

[Sam, Ironhide indistinct grunting and yelling]

"Sam, get to the building!"

Sam once again continues to run from the battle as Megatron swoops down finding Sam and tears through everything and anything in his path.

[Sam panting]

[Megatron growls] "Give me that Cube, boy!"

[Sam panting, yelling] Sam runs though the road suddenly and SUV nearly runs him over and Sam falls to the ground as the cube created a shockwave and the driver was very angry.

(Driver) "Did that jerk just dent my car?"

The Steering wheel came to life as it grabs the drivers face and everything else around it came to life. The Xbox came to life along with the Soda vending machine and everybody ran.

[Driver and friend shrieking]

[Steering Wheel Robot growling]

[XBOX buyer terrified mewling] "Yah!"

Sam finally reaches the building he's supposed to be at as Megatron continues to track and follow him into the building.

[Megatron growling] "I smell you... boy!"

Sam runs upstairs as Megatron busts through the floor trying to grab Sam but couldn't get him.

[Lots of growling and roaring] Maggot!"

* * *

Meanwhile with Mikaela, Bumblebee and Arcee…

Mikaela drives through the alley way to hide from the fight as everybody else struggles to hold down the fight against Brawl as they are pinned down and Sam continues to run. Mikaela struggles a bit as she looks back at Bumblebee and Arcee to decide. They both nodded to her as she sucks it up and decides to fight back. Mikaela pulls out of the alley way and into position from where Brawl is.

[Electronic grunt, Bumblebee plays Doomsday Clock]

[Mikaela grunting]

[Bumblebee electronic squeal] "Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

"I'll drive! You shoot!"

"Ready, Arcee?"

"Ready."

"Alright, let's do this! For Longarm!"

"For Longarm!"

Arcee sits in his lap and they both pull out their cannons and Mikeala begins to drive backwards as Bumblebee pushes everything out of the way. The soldiers continue to struggle to fight against Brawl.

"This isn't going well!"

"Shoot! Shoot!"

Bumblebee and Arcee begin to start shooting down Brawl as it was pushing him back a bit. Along with the human's fire power Brawl begins to fall apart piece by piece. Until one final head shot took Brawl down once and for all collapsing into the building.

[Devastator dying growl]

[Bumblebee electronic squeal]

[Mikaela heavy panting] "Nice shot."

"Okey-do."

"That tank is definitely dead now. All right, let's go! We got business!"

Sam finally reaches to the top of the building as the Copters were closing in. Sam turns on the flare signaling the copters to pick him up.

[Sam panting] Heeeey! Heeeey! I'm over hereeee!

Sam signals the copters as they spot them but trouble comes along as Starscream arrives to the scene.

(Black Hawk Pilot) "We've got the boy."

At the moment when Sam was going to hand over the cube Starscream shoots a missile at the copter

"Watch out!"

"Missile!"

[Sam shouting]

As the helicopter crashes and Sam takes cover but it misses him. Optimus jumps from building to building to find Sam

"Hang on, Sam!"

But Megatron arrives as well busting his way through the roof and Sam ran behind the pillar on the edge of the building risking himself falling to his death.

"No! No!"

"Is it fear or courage that compels you, fleshling?" Megatron asks

"Ooooh..."

[Starscream speaks in Cybertronian]

"Where do I go? No. Ah. Hh. No. No no no."

Sam grew even more scared for his life as Megatron grows closer to him

[Megatron speaks in Cybertronian] "Give me the All Spark and you may live to be my pet."

Sam continues to struggle nearly slipping off the edge as the copters fly by helplessly to help Sam but Sam kept his promise about the All Spark.

"I'm never giving you this All Spark!"

"Oh, so unwise. [Growl]"

"Hh. Whoaa!"

Megatron pulls out his whip chain and destroying the top of the building causing Sam to fall but Optimus caught him just in time.

"I got you, boy."

[Sam panting]

"Hold on to the Cube! [Assorted grunting]"

Optimus holds on to Sam as he slides down on the buildings each side to get to the ground safely but Megatron dropped down forcefully dragging Optimus down to the ground hard. Megatron sees a human in front of him and was disgusted about it.

"Oh no oh no-"

"Disgusting."

"Aaaah!" He flung the human into a car.

[Sam grunt] Optimus uncovers Sam to check on him

"Sam? You risked your life to protect the Cube."

"No sacrifice… No victory."

"If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the Cube into my chest. I will sacrifice myself to destroy it. Get behind me."

Sam runs for cover as Optimus and Megatron have their final battle.

"It's you and me, Megatron."

"No, it's just me, Prime."

"At the end of this day, one shall stand, one shall fall."

"Why throw away your life so recklessly?" Megatron asks curiously

"That's a question you should ask yourself, Megatron."

"No, I'll crush you with my bare hands!"

Megatron throws Optimus to the wall as if he was a rag doll and being defeated by him

"You still fight for the weak! That is why you lose!"

(Soldier) "Move it! Let's go!"

As the soldiers, Cliffjumper and Arcee go down the same alley way as civilians still try to escape. Blackout arrives on the scene as they were trying not to get seen. Blackout pulls out his spinning propeller blade and heading towards Optimus and Megatron's battle

"Fighter jets in sixty seconds. (Though radio to F-22 Pilots) We got friendlies mixed with bad guys. Targets will be marked."

"Hey... Bring the rain. All right? Let's kill these things. Arcee, I'll need your help."

"Okay."

"Don't worry I'll cover you."

"Move, move, move!"

"Remember, aim low. Armor's weak under the chest. [Grunt]"

The soldiers take hiding positions as Cliffjumeper was at edge checking the corner. Arcee transforms as Lennox gets on and Epps targets Blackout.

"Target marked. Still waiting."

(F-22 Pilot) "Time on target, 20 seconds."

As the Jets move in on the target Arcee and Lennox take position getting ready for their counter attack.

"F-22s, we're still waiting."

[Blackout electronic sound] Blackout spots the soldiers and aimed right at them.

"Move out!"

As Blackout takes a large shot the soldiers scrambled dodging it. Cliffjumper gives them cover fire for Arcee and Lennox

"Incoming!"

Arcee and Lennox charged at him as head straight forward to Blackout and Jets move in closer aiming at Blackout.

(F-22 Pilot) "Weapons armed. Status green."

Blackout takes every shot at Arcee and Lennox but kept missing them and just in time the missiles came down at Blackout. Then Arcee transformed and Lennox both slide under Blackout taking a few shots under him as he starts to tumble down by the missiles and the shots.

[Lennox and Arcee yelling, half-laughing]

[Blackout dying growl]

[General yelling] "Run! Move!"

As Sam watches in cover he witnesses Optimus getting defeated by Megatron as he gets kicked in the face.

(F-22 Pilot) "Second wave's on approach."

As the jets come in for a second wave something was not right of what it was to appear. It transforms out of nowhere as the pilots begin noticing.

(F-22 Pilot) "What is that? Break off!"

(F-22 Pilot) "Copy."

(F-22 Pilot) "It's either a massive amount of-"

Starscream begins to shoot down and destroy the jets around him until one jet aimed at him and took the shot at him.

(F-22 Pilot) "Two, get a lock! Pop that guy!"

(F-22 Pilot) "Stay on him. Keep him in your sights."

"Take him out!"

Jets swooped down on Megatron as he taking many shots from the jets missiles and the shots from the soldiers. Megatron tries to retreat but Optimus trips him before he could. Optimus jumps on him pulls out his sword and was close to Megatron's chess as they push back and forward but Optimus pushed harder into chess killing him slowly as Megatron slowly dies off. Sam looks up to him and wonders if it's over.

"Optimus, is it… over?"

"Yes, Sam. It is finally over."

Sam hands over the All Spark to Optimus but without knowing Megatron comes back to life for one moment as Megatron jumps towards Optimus as Sam runs.

"I'll kill you! MINE! All-Spark-k!"

Optimus grabs Megatron and pulls him down with the All Spark in his other hand charging as he punches him into his chest destroying the All Spark. Megatron falls to his knees with his claw on his spark choking from the raw power killing him instantly.

[Megatron yelling, dying throes]

Megatron drops to the ground as he dies instantly as he shuts down. As the battle begins to calm down and Optimus looks down at him and shakes his slowly in shame.

"Hold up."

"You left me no… choice brother."

As the Autobots come back together to find Optimus but without knowing Starscream flies down fast as he picks up Megatron and flied away as quickly as he can. Cliffjumper wanted to stop him but Prowl stopped before he could.

"No, Cliffjumper."

"What are you doing? He's getting away!"

"Let him go, Cliff. Like I said before cons like him always come back but we'll be ready for him next time. Right now let's focus what's happening here."

"I guess you're right."

As Cliffjumper and Prowl regrouped with rest as Ironhide carries Longarm's half torn body Optimus lowers himself to tell Sam something.

"Sam, I owe you my life. We are in your debt."

Mikaela arrives back with Bumblebee as Sam and Mikaela smiled at each other and were happy to see each other again so as Bumblebee and Arcee. Arcee runs to Bumblebee and jumps on his lap.

"Bumblebee!"

"Arcee!"

As she jumped onto his lap she hugs him and kissed on his speaker as they were grateful to be alive.

"I'm glad you're still in one piece, Bee."

"Me too."

Jazz approaches to Bumblebee with the recorded chip "Yo, Bee. Longarm wanted me to give this. It's his recorded chip."

Jazz hands him the chip and inserts it into his head and plays it in his head. Arcee and Cliffjumper wanted to listen to so they attached cords to each other's audio receptors.

Message plays_** ("Hey there Bumblebee. If you got this message I'm probably offline. I hope Cliff and Arcee are listening too. I took this time from Cybertron to make this message for you bots and I wanted to say that you guys are the greatest teammates I ever worked with. Bee, your spirit is the reason why I got this far in spark. Arcee, your compassion for the team especially Bee is the reason why I care for all of you and Cliff, your courage is the reason why I managed to stand on my own feet and that your stubbornness is what kept me as a nice bot. (Chuckles) Either way you bots are the reason why I got this far I just wished that I would have lived to see after the war. Thank you for the time we spent together. Bee take care of yourself and Arcee she's a keeper and keep Cliff out of trouble. He's a hothead. Longarm signing off.") **_Message ends

Arcee begins to cry and Bumblebee tries to cheer her up with them kissing again. Ironhide hands Optimus Longarm's torn body.

"Prime, we couldn't save him."

"Oh, Longarm. We lost a great comrade. But gained new ones. Thank you. All of you. You honor us with your bravery."

"Permission to speak, sir?" Bumblebee asks

"Permission granted, old friend."

"I wish to stay with the boy."

"If that is his choice."

Bumblebee looks down at Sam as he looked back at him and at Mikaela as well and Sam makes up his mind.

"Yes."

"Sam, I never got to ask you. People called you Spike. Do I call you Sam or Spike?" Bumblebee asks curiously

Sam thinks about it and made up his mind.

"Spike. Call me Spike."

As Bumblebee and rest were happy Optimus searches Megatrons destroyed spark and pulls a shard of the All Spark out of his chest as the last remaining piece of the All Spark.

* * *

Back at Washingtion D.C.

"Gentlemen, the President has ordered Sector Seven... be terminated and the remains of the dead aliens- disposed of. The Laurentian Abyss is seven miles below sea level, deepest place on our planet. The massive depth and pressure there, coupled with subfreezing temperatures, would crush and entomb them, leaving no evidence."

As the U.S. dumps the remains in the ocean Starscream was holding Megatron was barely functioning.

"Oh, how it pains me to do this."

(Grunting) "Wait… I still function."

"Wanna bet?"

"Starscream!" **(SPLASH!) **(Gurgling)

Starscream drops Megatron into the ocean as he begins to shut down completely as it slowly floats down to the bottom of the ocean. Starscream transforms and flies off into space and never heard from again.

[Starscream speaks in Cybertronian]

Lennox returns to his family with daughter and Sam and Mikaela came together as they finally a going out. Sam and Mikaela making out on top of Bumblebee and Arcee leaning next to him as the Autobots watch the sunset.


	16. Epilogue

"For now the Decepticons the are defeated and with the AllSpark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. And though it came with a heavy cost. Fate has yielded its reward. A new world to call home We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting, and protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage. And though we are worlds apart. Like us, there's more to them... than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime. And I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here. We... are waiting."

-Optimus Prime

**TRANSFORMERS: NEW GENERATIONS**

**BATTLE FOR THE ALL SPARK**


	17. (Revenge of the Fallen Update)

_**Hello TF Movie fans. I don't know if you notice but I have started my new TF Story. Transformers: New Generations – Revenge of the Fallen with new characters and a whole new adventure. If you want to see the adventures continue follow my new story now. So I hope you enjoyed this one and my next one. This is Master DA signing out! Peace!**_


End file.
